Awake & Alive
by Admiral Daala
Summary: When my faith is getting weak and I feel like giving in you breathe into me again...   Enjoy! Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Hi All-

This is a tie in/continuation to my story "You're A Dream To Me."

I hope you enjoy! Please R & R!

I own nothing of Star Wars

* * *

><p><em>I can feel you in my sleep<br>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<br>Forever I will live for you_

Awake & Alive-Skillet

* * *

><p>In the beginning, he was eager to learn, to be the best, to be on the best team, to show the generals that he was pure Jango. He had been given the opportunity with his brothers Hevy, Cutup and Droidbait for his first off world mission to the moon called Rishi. While in the generals', Captain Rex and Commander Cody's eyes it may have been a success, to Fives the loses of Cutup, Droidbait and especially Hevy who had saved them all and deserved all the honor and medals that they had bestowed onto him and his brother Echo, dug a deep wound inside of him.<p>

Fives soon learned to bury the sorrow and pain. He had privately spoken to Captain Rex who had been on the battle field much longer than him. He had told Fives that loosing brothers was never easy but he had to keep his head on straight, bury his feelings, always complete his mission and always stay loyal to his general.

Fives left the talk with a mixed bag of emotions. He entered the barracks to find his only brother Echo staring into a mirror. Echo had also received medals for their fight at the Rishi station. He quietly padded up to him and placed a hand on Echo's shoulder.

"He'll always be remembered Echo," Fives said softly, speaking about Hevy.

Echo had taken it harder than Fives, Echo having a harder time dealing with his emotions.

"The generals and Captain Rex want to see us on the bridge," he said to his brother.

* * *

><p>He remembered the surprise of being placed in the 501st. It was an honor, but again the bitterness of why he and Echo were there in the first place crept up in his throat. Fives sighed and turned on his side on the bed.<p>

He also recalled when he found out his brother had found a girl. Her name was Thea and she was the jewel of his eye. Fives could read Echo well; they had to in order to survive in battle. Body langue was essential. But this time, it was an awkward kid-like language that Fives picked up on and teased Echo about. In reality, Fives was a little bit jealous that Echo had found someone to care about him. Possibly even love him. Fives suspected the Echo had never told Thea how he truly felt, but he could see it when they were together how much they cared for one another.

Fives tossed again on his bed. He wasn't going to sleep tonight. The mission was still very fresh in his mind and it tormented him. It had only been a week since the rescue mission to the Jedi prison called the Citadel. Echo had expressed his uneasiness about it but Fives had shrugged it off, telling him there was no use of complaining. No one would listen to him, the exception maybe himself and Thea.

They were going to the prison planet to extract a Jedi Master who held vital information about hyperspace shipping lanes. The prison was heavily guarded by droids and lasers. After being incased in carbonite just to get into the prison which was bad enough, they landed on a cliff which was heavily protected by Electro-lazers. They were going to have to free climb up the cliff to get into the vent shafts.

Fives squeezed his eyes shut, as if hoping that would keep the dreadful images out of his head but to no avail. When they reached the top he held out his arm for one of his comrades to take. Charger's foot slipped on some rock and tried to grab Fives's hand. Fives dove to catch him but Echo caught him in time from falling over the cliff. Charger fell to his death. The image burned into his skull.

_All my fault,_ Fives thought to himself. The worst hadn't even come yet. Another brother fell to an electric field and died instantly. That still wasn't what plagued Fives day and night. No, when they found the Jedi Master and his team and made their way through the labyrinth of the underskirt of the Citadel, Echo had taken it upon himself to encourage the team when hope seemed to fail. They had made it to the top and were surrounded by battle droids.

_Echo, don't!_ Fives wanted to scream to him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image out. He could see what happened next very well. Echo pulled out his comlink and took off his helmet. Thea answered and there he declared he loved her. Fives never understood love and he probably never would. It clouded judgment, made you do things that weren't logical.

Echo's comlink went black and he turned to Fives. "Make sure she knows."

"What are you doing?" Fives shouted to Echo.

"Just nod you head and say yes," Echo demanded. Fives remembered promising his brother as he watched him put his helmet back on and preparing himself to run.

"Echo, what are you doing?"

Echo turned to him and if they could see each other's eyes, determination would have been shining in his. "Saving your shebs." With that, Fives watched his brother run out onto the platform, grabbing one of the droid shields and making an attempt to the shuttle. He could hear his voice in his helmet screaming for Echo to come back. It was suicide.

_Come back!_ He wanted to scream but he couldn't get his mind and voice to coordinate with each other. The next sequence of the memory was a droid kamikaze into the shuttle destroying it and killing Echo.

Fives sat up with a growl and hit his bed with an angry fist. Echo was dead and he did nothing to stop him. On his way back to Coruscant, Fives contacted Thea. He had to let her know. He had to make sure she understood that Echo died with honor and bravery. And he died loving her. She knew. Watching her cry shattered the last bit of hope he had, a cold hard brick wall replaced it. He wasn't going to let anything break him anymore.

Fives was alone, all his brothers dead. He would be shuffled into another squad just like a deck of cards. It was still early, he didn't have to report into the command center for another couple of hours, but he couldn't go back to sleep not with the images and nightmares still haunting him. Fives ran a hand through his ebony hair and slid out of his bunk, tiptoeing through the barracks, trying to stay as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake up the other members he shared the barracks with and into the locker room. There he put on some sweats and a loose shirt and went into the exercise room.

The Republic and Kaminos prided themselves on having the perfect, most fit warriors in their battalions and they weren't wrong when they bragged. Fives wasn't an Alpha class clone who were structurally bigger, more muscle and stronger, but he was strong, fit and lethal. He kept himself in tip top form, especially now since he had been promoted to an ARC. He decided he needed to sweat today, keep his heart pumping and try to work his body into exhaustion to rid himself of his nightmares.

* * *

><p>His arms trembled as he strained to do one more push-up. Sweat trickled down his face into his eyes, stinging them. He was forced to scrunch his eyes as the sweat dripped down onto the exercise mat. Finally his arms gave out under him and he fell to the floor.<p>

Fives lay on the mat, breathing heavily. He stayed there for a few moments, trying to regain his strength and thoughts. Working himself to death wasn't the solution; it would only make him sore before having to report for duty.

Gathering himself up reluctantly, Fives stiffly walked back to the locker room to shower and change into his gear before heading to the GAR headquarters.

* * *

><p>He decided to walk to GAR headquarters since he still had some time on his hands. Never one to sit and contemplate about well, anything Fives took the opportunity this time to look around the busy streets, people and aliens alike rushing in and out of buildings, pushing and shoving on the walkways. Nobody pushed and shoved him though. They all knew better than to mess with a clone officer.<p>

Fives spotted a little tap café that he never bothered to look at before. _Well, you were busy fighting with your brothers before nitwit,_ Fives scolded himself. Cafés had never been on his list of things to see but the sweet smell of caff and cakes attracted him. All clones had a sweet tooth and it was a very special treat to them when a general or commanding officer brought in candy or cake. Fives remembered when Thea had given Echo a chewy candy and he had shared it with Fives. It melted in his mouth and he savored the taste. Thea called it caramel. Fives called it heaven.

Looking at his chorno, Fives realized he had wasted five minutes just staring at the café. He was going to be late if he decided to go into the shop. _Hell with it. You only live once._ Fives crossed the busy street, almost getting hit twice by some crazy drivers.

The activity in the café ceased to a halt as soon as Fives walked in. _Guess they aren't used to seeing a clone trooper or a trooper in a café_ he snorted to himself. Then again, he was decked out in full armor, helmet included. It was quite an imposing picture.

Fives walked up to the small counter and looked over the menu where a variety of goodies were listed.

"Can I help you?" A petite voice asked him. He looked through his T-shape visor and found himself face to face with a brilliant colored Twi'lek woman. He had seen many Twi'leks having been a part of the Battle of Ryloth and they came in many colors especially the women. The species was renowned for having beautiful women; the only other ones to rival were Zeltrons. Unfortunately slave traders and even their own people tapped into this and captured and sold many of the women illegally. Fives had witnessed some slavery and even some women who lets say worked in the pleasuring business and he despised it. All should have their own choice and free will. Ironic since he didn't have either.

"Sir?" the woman brought him back to the present and he looked her over. She wasn't as tall as some of the Twi'leks he had seen but none the less just as beautiful. Her outfit was conservative tunic which somewhat surprised Fives since most Twi'lek females like Jedi General Secura he knew wore semi-revealing clothing. He couldn't see what she had on behind the counter, if she was wearing pants, shorts, skirt or if the tunic was actually a dress. _You shouldn't be wondering about that at all!_ He mentally screamed. She was a mixture of yellow and light green colors which he found very attractive. _No you don't. _

"Is there something we can help you find?" She asked again. Of course, they thought he was scouting for something. No clone trooper would come into a café and get a treat.

"No, I'm sorry," Fives fumbled after embarrassing himself for staring at the Twi'lek too long. "Do you happen to have something called caramel?"

The Twi'lek looked at the trooper in surprise. This time she found herself staring at him. "Uh yes, we actually do. How many would you like?" He liked the sound of her voice. It was like a melody from the Cathedral of Winds from the planet Vortex.

"Two," Fives smiled behind his helmet. "Please," he said as an afterthought. He waited as the Twi'lek woman trotted off to fetch the sweet treats. Fives turned to look around the café. Some of the patrons were still openly staring at him, some being a little more discrete. It was a quaint little hole in the wall place but he liked it.

"Here you go sir," The woman handed Fives the candies in a small paper bag. "That'll be three credits please."

Fives froze. He didn't have any money on him. Clone troopers weren't allowed to have an allowance, everything was provided to them by the GAR.

"I uh…I uh…" Fives stumbled over himself stupidly.

The Twi'lek gave him a half smile. "Don't worry about it. My treat."

Fives once again found his gaze locked upon the woman. "Thanks," he found it so unusual for someone to be nice to him. Usually people treated him and his brothers' cold and robotic like. This woman was stirring something within Fives and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "I'll make sure to repay you."

The Twi'lek waved to him and continued to smile. Fives took the small bag and headed out of the café, but not before hearing from another person, "that was weird. I didn't think clones even ate anything!"

He heard the sweet voice of the Twi'lek answer before the door shut, "of course they eat, they're human beings for goodness sakes!"

* * *

><p>Fives hurried this time to the headquarters knowing very well he was going to be reprimanded for being late. He tucked the candies into his utility belt and readied himself as the turbo lift finished its climb to the office.<p>

"Fives! About time you graced us with your presence." Captain Rex roared at him. Rex had taken Echo and Fives under his wing, personally keeping an eye out for their wellbeing. Well, until Echo had lost his life, Fives really looked up to the Captain, admired him almost. But when Fives had witnessed Echo telling Thea he loved her and his final goodbye, something broke in Fives. It was like he didn't care anymore.

"Sorry sir," Fives wasn't really sorry, but put on a show for the Captain. The door opened and closed behind Fives and General Kenobi and Skywalker entered. _Great,_ Fives inwardly groaned.

"We'll talk about this later," Rex warned.

"CT-27-5555," Kenobi started, but Fives interrupted.

"Fives sir," he said. Kenobi held his gaze at the clone for a moment and then continued.

"Fives then, you are the only remaining member of Domino Squad…" _Thanks for the reminder_ Fives thought irritably. "Your squad will always be remembered of their bravery and heroism. We know that Echo was a close friend of yours and the loss is hard."

"You don't know the half of it," Fives murmured.

"You have something to say soldier?" Rex growled. The younger clone was showing defiance toward his superiors which was so unlike Fives. He was a good kid, fought hard and listened well.

Fives debated whether to truly speak his mind and get into trouble or just let it pass. He decided to let it pass. "No sir." Rex eyed him cautiously and Skywalker approached him.

"Fives, since you are alone you will be reassigned into a new squad. Captain Rex here has agreed to take you under his wing as his second in command in the 501st." _Oh kreth,_ Fives cursed, _off to a good start already._

"We're currently assigned to be on planet. Extra security is going to be needed since there is going to be a Senate delegation and all members of the committee are going to be present," Skywalker turned to Rex. "I want every trooper prepped and ready. They must be on the most alert and anyone who doesn't have proper authorization is not allowed near the senate. Got it?"

"Aye sir," Rex saluted and he and Fives were dismissed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Rex berated Fives when they were finally out of hearing range of the generals.<p>

Fives gave the captain a sideways glance. "Nothing Sir."

Rex stopped bringing Fives to a halt. "You were late and almost insubordinate in front of the generals. It's a good thing you have proven yourself over and over in the battlefield or they may send you back for reconditioning, Fives." Concern laced in Rex's voice. "A disobedient clone is a dead clone."

"I'm finding that out the hard way," Fives snarled. He narrowed his eyes at Rex. He decided to come clean and somewhat explain for his shift in attitude. "Captain, do you know what Echo made me promise to do before he died?"

Rex wisely kept his mouth shut and shook his head. "He promised me to make sure Thea knew that he loved her. Do you realize that I don't even understand the concept of love and I had to make sure my brother's girl knew that he loved her?"

Rex had no idea that Echo even had a girlfriend, let alone was in love. Rex fortunately has had the opportunity to feel wanted and loved by someone, though he kept it tightly under wraps. If word got out about it, he and his lover would be in trouble and possibly in danger.

"I'm sorry Fives, I had no idea," Rex finally said.

"That's right. It's pound the soldier first then ask questions later," Fives continued to walk, Rex pushed off the wall and caught up with him. He grabbed Fives by the shoulder but was just shrugged off. Rex did it again and this time successfully stopped him.

"Fives," Rex started but really didn't know what to say. "I'm here for you brother. Don't shut us out."

"You're not _my _brother. _My_ brothers are all dead." Fives eyes burned with loathing and fire.

* * *

><p>His body ached. Having to stand in line listening to Rex and the generals go over the plans for the upcoming delegation only made Fives more aware of how much his body hurt. <em>Reminder: Do not do hard workouts before going on duty. <em>

His mind began to wander and ended up thinking about the café he visited this morning and the Twi'lek woman. She had gentleness about her that Fives found curious. _You don't know anything about her, she could be a phony. Just playing it up for the public._ But he had a feeling she wasn't. Remembering that he wasn't going to get involved with anyone, that he resigned himself to a world of not caring and bitterness, Fives brought himself back to the present and heard his name being called. _Oops. _

"Fives!" Rex called.

"Sir?"

Rex knew Fives was still reeling from the loss of Echo but that didn't mean he could be out of line. Time make an example out of him.

"Fives since you're having such a hard time paying attention you're on escort duty." Fives glared daggers at his commanding officer. "Senator Amidala is a personal friend of General Skywalker; make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes sir," Fives ground his teeth together.

* * *

><p>A babysitter! After all that long fighting, loosing brothers and being promoted to the 501st they had him babysitting a senator! If Fives wasn't mad before, he was steaming now.<p>

"Tough break for you!" Jinx a trooper from Jay-Squad bounced by Fives. A relatively new squad, Jay-Squad was properly named since all the member's names began with the letter J. They were trained to be covert snipers and for this assignment they would be streaked out making sure trouble stayed away.

"Get away from me Jinx," Fives grumbled.

"Awe babysitting not your thing?" Jinx teased walking backwards so he could face Fives. Fives could feel the vein in his neck start to pulse. He was not in the mood for any kind of teasing.

"Maybe it's because you won't have anyone to help you since all your squad is gone."

That was it. The final straw had been broken and Fives couldn't take it anymore. He rushed Jinx, bringing the man to the ground. Jinx wasn't wearing his HUD and Fives walloped on his face. Jinx, trained to fight just as well, curled up in a ball and pushed Fives' with his feet away from him.

"Alright, that's it! Break it up!" The sound of boots running toward them made Jinx stand down but Fives was still tense and looking to lay another punch.

Jackson, Jaden two other members of Jay-Squad came to their bother's aid. "What the hell man?" Jaden yelled at Fives.

Before Fives even got to answer the three young clones squared up at attention. Fives slowly turned around to see Rex and Cody behind him. He let out an audible groan. "Office now," Rex shot lasers at Fives. He had done it now.

* * *

><p>"Are you looking for a court martial?" Rex's voice boomed within the walls and Fives could have sworn that they actually shuttered. Having to take off his helmet, he was forced to look at Cody and Rex in the face. He would have preferred the safety and confines of his HUD but that was the whole purpose of this tear down.<p>

"No sir," Fives answered short.

"Are you looking to be reconditioned?"

"No sir," again he answered short.

"Then what are you looking for because trooper we are not going to let you go around knocking heads just because you have a chip on your shoulder," Rex had never been this angry with a fellow clone the only other time he had ever encountered such defiance was from Slick. Slick was a traitor to all, selling out vital information to the Confederacy and talking nonsense to other clones, filling their heads with unfair realities. Rex and Cody both fought Slick, Rex ending up with a broken leg but in the end Slick had been taken prisoner and held in a maximum security prison until he was to be "reconditioned." All clones knew what that meant. It meant termination. Slick didn't seem to fear it, he just kept yelling over and over that the end was coming and due process would happen. Run and take your rightful freedom.

Rex would always remember that last part, especially seeing Fives standing in front of him.

Fives shifted on his feet and looked at Rex and then to Cody. "Sirs, I just want to serve and die."

"Is that all?" Cody asked.

"Isn't that all we want?" Fives shot back. "Can I be blunt?"

"You already have been," but Rex gestured for him to continue.

"We were hatched, raised and trained to serve and that's all I am trying to do. And hopefully one day I will die with honor like my brothers before me. I apologize for making things difficult and I will stop being so emotional."

"Fives, it's okay to have emotions, we encourage it, but you have to keep them in check."

"I know. I will. Just like a droid I got it."

* * *

><p>His assignment wasn't to start until the next day so after being reprimanded from Cody and Rex and trying to ignore his aching body, Fives was exhausted. He dragged his feet into the barracks, still having to clean his armor before going to bed. As he slowly peeled the plates away a reselling sound came from his belt. Fives then remembered about the caramels he stashed there.<p>

Pulling the small bag out he dumped the two candies into the palm of his hand and stared at them for a moment. The Twi'lek's face popped into his head. The sweet sound of her voice filled his ears and a soft smile played before him. _Stop it, she wouldn't think twice about you and you are not interested. _Fives tossed the treats into his mouth and he closed his eyes as the candy melted on his tongue in pure sugary bliss.

As the sensation wore off Fives opened his eyes and chewed thoughtfully on the candy. He had been pushing his luck all day. But so what? What was the difference of dying on the field or in a medical room? If he was going to die might as well do it while enjoying life right? With that new train of thought in mind Fives continued to undress, cleaned his armor and readied himself for the next day.

* * *

><p>Fives got up extra early the next morning and knowing it was against all the rules headed to the little café before beginning his duty escorting Senator Amidala. He wanted some more of those candies and also wanted to see if the Twi'lek woman was there.<p>

Coruscant was always a bustling planet. It never slept; never stopped but at least in the early morning the traffic was less dense than it would be in the next few hours.

Clad in full armor once again, Fives entered the café noticing that he was the only customer.

"Oh, hi!" It was her. Fives slowly walked up to the counter to be greeted by the lovely woman. _Get yourself in check man, _he once again scolded himself. No attachments, it wasn't worth it.

"Hello," Fives voice was somewhat muffled by his helmet. He was glad that the helmet disguised the sounds because it hid the hitch in his voice.

"We don't open for another twenty minutes," he noticed the woman's colors looked to change with every movement she made. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," Fives made to move to turn and leave but she stopped him.

"No! It's okay. I don't mind and my boss isn't here to get on my back about letting anyone in early."

"Well I don't want to get you into trouble," Fives hesitated.

"You won't, so what poison can I get you today?" He noticed her head tails make a slight twitch and for a brief moment he wondered what it would feel like to touch them. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_

"Caramels," his voice rose and again he thanked his armor for hiding his embarrassment.

She gave him a beatific grin. "You're going to rot your teeth if you keep eating those," she turned to grab and bag the candies. Fives took the opportunity to look the woman over. Today she wore a fitted long sleeve red shirt, quite a contrast to the colors of her skin. It really set off her curves which even Fives had to appreciate. _Okay, admit it, you find her attractive. You're male so it's okay to look. _A pair of form fitting beige pants clung to her bottom but Fives snapped up when he heard her turn around and come back to the counter.

"Here you go," she handed him the small bag.

"Uh listen, I don't have any credits right now…" Fives cringed at how stupid he sounded.

"I'll start a tab just for you. When you get the money just come in and pay it. It'll be just between the two of us okay? I didn't realize the army didn't pay that well."

Fives debated on how much he should tell her about the GAR. The public was purposely withheld information about the clones so there wouldn't be an uprising on human rights. Clones had no rights. Some activists tried to stage protests, but they were quickly and efficiently shut down.

"Yeah, well I just haven't had my allowance yet," Fives said tersely. "Any way, thank you for the candies. I'll make sure that I repay you."

"Hey, can I ask you something before you leave. I mean, I know you must be in a hurry but…" she trailed off. Fives waited for her to continue.

When she didn't he moved forward and tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Well there's talk that you are all like droids, I highly doubt it since you seem to like sweets and droids don't eat." She was rambling but Fives didn't seem to mind. He liked the sound of her voice.

"You're wondering what we look like under all this armor?" Fives finished for her.

"Yes!"

"Tell you what, the next time I come in here I promise you won't recognize me," Fives grinned under his helmet. He may not want a relationship but friendship wasn't out of the question.

"Well I definitely won't know you if I don't know your name," she said.

"It's Fives ma'am."

"You don't need to call me that. Mine's Bella." When he didn't respond to her, she rushed in to give an explanation. "I know people look at me weird when I tell them my name, but it's mine and I like it."

Bella, it was perfect for her. "You don't have to explain, my…comrades have interesting names as well. Well Bella I better go before my captain has a garrison coming after me. I will be back and like I said you won't even recognize me next time."

"I look forward to it Fives," she once again waved to him as he left the café.


	2. Chapter 2

Each senator had their own personal security but was each assigned at least two troopers. Fives and Rex were assigned to personally be at Senator Amidala's side. Five's wasn't stupid. He knew that the senator was a very close and personal friend of General Skywalker's which is why Rex was here. Skywalker wanted the best and always got what he wanted.

"Stay alert Fives," Rex said through their personal HUD link. It was a circus. Media poured from all over, making it hard on the soldiers to spot any potential enemy target. His nerves stood on edge as they approached the huge senatorial building. Fives and Rex had to rough back some pushy reporters before entering the building but once they were in, Fives almost sagged in relief. Bring on the droids or blaster fire any day. Dealing with the public was not his forte.

"Thank you," the senator turned Rex and Fives. "Hopefully this won't last all day." But they knew better, it would and they would be standing outside the door waiting for her to come out whenever she was ready. Rex and Fives stood at attention that is until a very distinct image walked toward them.

Fives could tell by his captain's small shift in body language that he was anxious to see her. Her name was Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She had been working closely with Rex and Fives had an inkling that there was something between the two of them.

"Fives, Rex," Ahsoka nodded politely to them, her gaze lingering on Rex a little longer. She was respected among the troops, treating them all as kindred spirits and individuals, but when it came down to business she was the commander they could rely on. While young, she was still learning.

"It's nuts out there," the Jedi said.

"Makes security harder on everyone." Rex and Ahsoka continued to talk and Fives decided to tune them out. It was interesting that the captain found an interest in her and he would approach him about it later. Right now, his mind began to wander on a certain Twi'lek.

Bella, unusual name for a Twi'lek, unusual name for anyone but it seemed to fit her perfectly. She seemed so innocent to Fives it had to be an act. No one could be that innocent, could they? The more Fives thought about it the more he became suspicious. She wanted to see him without his armor and he was going to oblige her. Maybe even see if he could see if she really was just an act.

Fives looked up in time to see the Jedi padawan's retreating back. He turned to his captain, but because of their helmets, he could not see Rex's expression. He switched to their personal link so the outside world could not hear them.

"Sir?" Fives questioned.

"Later Fives," Rex's voice was sharp and Fives knew better than to press the issue.

* * *

><p>Fives didn't know how long they actually stood there, but it seemed like forever. He had some things to say to his captain but now was not the time to divulge in such conversations. Finally the door opened and the senator walked out. Fives and Rex became instantly alert and were at her side.<p>

"Sir, the crowds got worse," Fives bullied a pushy reporter out of their way.

"Just keep your eyes wide open Fives," Rex's voice was strained. "Jay-Squad, what's your position?"

"North, south, east and west sir," Jackson replied. "We have an eagle eye's view but it's starting to get rough. Civi's are starting to show up and protest."

Fives could hear the captain groan. With protestors, things always got messy. "Okay, we need to get the senator out of here ASAP." Rex turned to Amidala. Rex and Fives had orders to take Senator Amidala back to the Jedi Temple where she was going to talk to the masters.

"Hold up Captain!" Jackson called over the HUD. "Suspicious person walking at 10'oclock."

"Description?" Rex demanded. The crowds started to roar with mix anger and approval. Hands tried to grab at different representatives and even at the soldiers if they were brave enough.

"Tall, light colored hair; dark tunic could be a robe. Could have a weapon."

"Everyone looks like that," Fives snarled. He looked for this person, but he couldn't see him or her.

"Get her out of here Fives," Rex pushed Fives ahead of him and he turned to the Senator.

"We have to move ma'am, sorry no time to talk with your public," Fives took a hold of the senator's arm and pushed their way through the crowd. A scream went through the crowd and Fives head shot up toward the direction of the sound. More screams and this time followed by blaster shots. He threw himself upon the senator, using his body as a shield.

"Take him out! Take him out!" He heard Rex yell. The crowd started to scatter like a bunch of scared banthas but Fives stayed in place, protecting her. More shots were fired.

"I don't have a clear shot!" He heard one of the members of Jay-Squad reply. _Ah kest!_

"I can't see anything with these people running. He could be anywhere," Another trooper angrily called out.

_Crap,_ Fives thought. This was not good. He was stuck in one spot with a stampede all around him and he was covering the senator so she wouldn't get harmed. But there was an assassin walking around and could be anywhere.

"Fives you still there?" Rex called to him.

"Still here sir," Fives finally had the chance to sit up and he helped Senator Amidala up.

"Go, we'll catch up later. Get her to the temple. That's an order."

"Yes sir," he turned to the senator but before he got to say anything a tall man whipped out a gun and pointed it right at her back. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and calling on all of his training, Fives grabbed Amidala and threw her behind him. The assassin shot off his blaster as Fives pulled his out. He was able to get one shot off as the impact of blazing hot beams penetrated his armor.

He vaguely recalled someone screaming his name as he fell heavily to the ground. Then all went black.

* * *

><p><em>Am I dead? If so, it really sucks<em> Fives groaned and pain shot up his arm. _Nope not dead. _Fives struggled to open his eyes and when he succeeded a blinding light forced him to shut them until his eyes adjusted.

"Fives, oh thank heavens," a relieved voice sounded to his right.

"Good to see you awake," a familiar voice to his left. Fives squinted and the blurry images started to come into view. Rex, Senator Amidala and General Skywalker were all at his bedside.

"What happened?" His voice was hazy from the mix of just waking up and pain.

"First off, how do you feel?" Rex asked.

"Like someone shot me," Fives said exhaustedly.

A round of soft hesitant laughter followed by the senator answering, "You were shot Fives. There was an attempt on mine and several other representatives. You saved my life and I am in great debt to you."

Fives blinked several times, his eyesight finally deciding to cooperate with him. The pain in his arm was increasing and he desperately desired a stim shot or a pain killer. But he was an ARC trooper, he could withstand the pain. At least for a little while.

"It is my duty ma'am," Fives replied but winced when he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Stay still Fives," Skywalker put a restraining hand on his good shoulder. "We'll get you some pain meds." Skywalker turned to Rex. "Make sure he recovers fully before placing him back on duty." Turning back to Fives, a new appreciation shone in the general's eyes. "Thank you trooper, you did very well. You did your brothers' proud."

With that, Skywalker and Amidala, who threw him one more smile of look of appreciation, walked out of the medical bay and Rex stayed behind.

Fives narrowed his eyes at their retreating backs. "Captain, I was only doing my job."

"And you did it well Fives," Rex said. "Your brothers would be proud." Fives ground his teeth together and looked away. _How would they know? They didn't know my brothers. _"I'll be back tomorrow, that's when you will get released. Light duty for the next several days. The shot went through your armor. We're looking into the kind of blaster the assassin used. I've never seen anything like it before. If you hadn't been there, the senator surely would have been dead."

"Sir, did he die?" Fives looked up to Rex.

"Yes." It gave Fives some sort of satisfaction that he had accomplished something.

Before Rex walked away from him, Fives called out to him. "Rex!" Rex turned around. "Jedi Tano?"

Rex shifted his helmet from one arm to the other, clearly in discomfort. "You're the only one that knows."

"Sir, I need to understand." Fives relaxed back on the bed. Rex raised an eyebrow at his officer.

"Rest up Fives, we'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Fives argued with the medical droid for at least ten minutes about getting his armor back. In the end he relented and put on a standard medical grade loose white tunic and pants. The droid would not let him put on his black one piece body suite or any plates because of his injury to his arm. Granted it hurt but Fives felt quite naked without them. They were like a second skin.<p>

"The rest of your equipment will be returned to your assigned barracks and you will have access to them in a few days," mechanical voice lectured Fives.

"Stupid clankers," Fives said under his breath. He was restless and he had at least an hour before someone from GAR picked him up. His arm dully thudded with pain and he clutched it for support.

"Do you require another pain stim?" The medical droid asked.

"Yes," Fives groused. It hurt like hell actually and the stim would give him temporarily relief. The droid put the stim in the side of his neck and Fives could feel the effects right away. He began to relax a little and the pain around the wound began to fade.

He hated medical bays, most clones did. The majority of times once you entered one, you didn't come out. Luckily the blaster shot wasn't that serious and he would be back to full duty in a few days. Rex would have him probably helping out on drill exercises or something similar like that. Fives dreaded it. He needed to be busy out in the field.

Sliding off the bed Fives decided he had waited long enough and suddenly remembering that he had made a promise to Bella, the Twi'lek woman in the café that he would show up without his armor. This was the perfect opportunity for it. He just had to get past the droids and security.

Fives walked past a mirror and it caught his attention. He looked at himself, really looked at himself before continuing on. Tan skinned, honey colored eyes and ebony hair, Fives considered himself an ordinary man. Jango Fett wasn't the most striking person out there but then again being a bounty hunter he figured that being ordinary had its perks. Nobody would remember you.

His hair, military cut, was nothing special. Eyes wide and round were probably his best feature. Fives fingered his tattoo on the side of his head. Why he ever put the number there he couldn't remember. Perhaps he supposed at the time he did it for pride or to distinguished himself from the millions of others that looked like him, he truly couldn't remember anymore. It looked stupid and he wished he hadn't done it. _Should have done something like a mow hawk or different color or something_ he ran his hand through his hair.

He was tall with lean muscle. Just like any plain guy out there. _Well she won't be able to at least tell I'm a clone._ Fives sighed and made a face in the mirror. Just a face in a crowd of a million.

* * *

><p>Fives ignored the droids as they protested him leaving the medical ward and even deactivated a few of them when they threatened to go to a superior. This new found streak of defiance definitely felt weird, but liberating. It was the closest he had become to having his own freedom and he was beginning to see why beings actually fought it now.<p>

After getting out of the hospital, Fives made his way weaving in and out of traffic like an ordinary citizen. _If only…_ he let the thought drift. It wasn't possible even with this new streak he was on. Nobody paid him a second glance now that his armor was off, though some gave him strange looks when he realized he was still in the medical garb. Oh well.

Fives relished being in the traffic, enjoying even if it were for a few brief moments, the normalcy of civilian life. Being a soldier he never got to just "stop and smell the roses" but today he stopped several times before making it to the café to look at buildings, plants that landscaped the fronts of offices and even peopled watched.

Fives approached the little café which had a line forming inside. A bothan pushed the door open and almost ran smack dab into Fives. Without even as much as an apology the bothan stepped around him and scurried off. Fives watched the alien trot off and then entered. He got into the back of the line but peered around to see if he could spot Bella. She and the other attendants were busy bustling at the counter. Again, no one recognized him which was refreshing.

The line moved forward and Fives found himself actually starting to get a little nervous as he got closer to the Twi'lek. What was he going to say? How was she going to react to his appearance? Endless questions ran through Fives's mind and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the counter.

"What can I get for you?" Bella asked distractedly. She hadn't looked up at him yet and he waited for her eyes to meet his own before answering.

"Sir?" She finally looked up but no recognition formed in her face. Fives was a bit disappointed but he realized he shouldn't feel this way since she had no way of knowing it was him from the other day.

"Two caramels," Fives said just loudly enough over the noise. He saw her eyes light up and grow wide.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "I had no idea you looked like that." Fives instantly became defensive and uncomfortable. Was there something wrong with his appearance? He didn't think he was that ugly.

Noticing his discomfort, Bella instantly continued. "Don't take the wrong, please. My mouth has no boundaries. I'm sorry. It's just that I had no idea that you would look…look…"

"Handsome," a co-worker stepped up beside her. A tall blond who wasn't bad looking herself bumped Bella on the hip and gave her a grin. She eyed Fives up and down and then resumed helping customers. Fives noticed Bella's colors changing into a deeper color, her way of blushing. He liked it. Fives grinned.

"Well yes," Bella continued. "But…"

"Hey you still have a line out here," someone from behind Fives yelled angrily.

Fives turned to the angry patron and said, "Wait your turn, the lady is helping me," and then turned back to the lovely Twi'lek who was fumbling over her words.

"We don't normally show our faces to the public," Fives explained.

"I don't see why not. Listen, can you wait around for about ten or fifteen minutes. We just need to get through this crowd and then I'll meet you over at that table."

Fives didn't have that luxury of time; he was really going to be in a lot of trouble when he got back to the barracks or if they caught him before then. _Ah hell, you only live once._ He told himself again.

"In fifteen," Fives took a seat and watched her work. Maybe she was that innocent, but Fives decided to keep his barriers up just in case. He still didn't know this woman and it could be all for show.

"Is it always that busy?" Fives asked as Bella pulled out a chair and took a seat. She handed him the two caramels which he unwrapped one and savored in his mouth.

"Yes, we use fresh and real ingredients. Not synthetic that's why we get so much business," she gently blew on her steaming drink. Fives watched as her lips lightly graced her cup and sipped her drink. He found himself imagining those soft lips caressing his own. _Get it out of your head soldier. _

"So this is a stupid question, but why don't you let the public see what you look like? You are, like my co-worker said, handsome," Bella said.

"Tell your co-worker I said thank you," Fives half smiled. "But some of the many reasons we aren't allowed to let the full public see us is because the GAR doesn't want them to know we are human beings." Bella gave him an appalled look.

"Look Bella, there's a reason the public thinks we're droids. It's easier when a bunch of us are sent on a mission and killed not to have an emotional attachment. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone knew that a bunch of kids were being killed by the thousands every day?"

"Kids?" Bella asked confused. She really had no clue.

"Clones age at an accelerated rate. So for every year you age, we age two times as fast." Fives fingered the other candy. It was a constant reminder that his time was short.

"Oh, that's horrible," she said softly and looked down at her drink. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Well, it's not too bad. The GAR takes care of all our needs and in return we give our service to it. We are raised and trained to fight for the Republic, to bring freedom and safety to all. Or we die trying to."

"How many are there of you?"

"Probably hundreds of thousands. It's hard to have the same face and walk, but we do attempt to make ourselves more individuals. Not all of us, some like to stay hidden be just one but others like to be different."

"Like with the tattoos on the side of your head? I guess I should have known it was you by the number," she pointed to the five.

A dark shadow crossed over Fives and Bella again regretted her word. "Fives, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"We are all just a number."

"No, you are also human," Bella reached across the table and took ahold of one of his hands into hers. "Fives, you are human. You feel and like candies," she gave a smile and squeezed his hand trying to lighten the mood, "Don't let a number get in your way."

Fives stared at their twined hands. _Not just a number. Not just a clone but not just a human. What I am?_

* * *

><p>Fives changed the topic off of him and wanted to learn more about her. She told him that she had been on Coruscant most of her life, she had been adopted by a loving pair of humans when she was very young.<p>

"Well you can't be that old," Fives chewed on his second candy.

"No, but I was younger than I am now," Bella said thoughtfully. "I never felt comfortable calling them mom or dad even though they loved me and I loved them. It just felt weird." She chewed on her lip. "I know, it sounds weird, but it's probably because I'm a nonhuman raised in a human world. They taught me well, manners always being important. I guess that one never got into my thick skull."

Fives slightly cocked his head. "Why do you say that? You seem nice enough."

Bella gave out a short laugh. "Thanks. Sometimes I let things slip before I think about it, as you have witnessed. I got lucky, my adoptive parents fought for me to go to a human school. They have better academics and teachers. Though, I think I let them down a bit since I am just working in a café shop and not pursuing a career as a politician or some sort of scholar."

"Being a politician is over rated anyway," Fives was really enjoying listening to her talk and being in her company.

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed.

"So what did they really have to say?" Fives laughed but the smiled disappeared as Bella looked away from him. He knew that look very well, it was a look of shame, sadness and hurt.

"Sorry Bella, I also get my foot stuck in my mouth sometimes. Unfortunately we weren't trained for manners."

"It's okay Fives," Bella assured. "It's just something I really don't like to talk about." A small shiver went through her body and she shook her head to rid of the memory. "Would you like to meet again?"

Fives sat back in his seat, surprised. "You want to meet with me again?"

"Yes silly, you seem like a nice and decent guy."

"I would like that," and he really did. "If I don't get my shebs handed to me that is."

"Shebs?" She asked.

"Butt," he corrected and they both laughed. "I snuck out of the medical bay earlier and my commanding officer has no idea where I am. Technically I'm AWOL."

"Are you going to get court marshaled for that?" She asked concerned.

"I don't think so, um, I hope not. I probably should get back before it gets worse." Fives stood up and paused to look at Bella. "Thanks for giving me a brief look at normalcy."

Bella slightly blanched. "You're welcome Fives," she said a little awkwardly. "I hope we get to do it again."

"Me too Bella," burning her image into his mind, they waved to each other and Fives hurried back to the barracks.

* * *

><p>"So who was that guy?" the blond who said that Fives was handsome earlier cornered Bella as she wiped down tables.<p>

"Hum?" Bella said distractedly. She had been deep in thought thinking about Fives and their conversation. She couldn't fathom how awful it must feel to just be known just as a number and really looked at as a piece of property. She was aware that her race had a reputation of treating each other as property, but she tended to look on the brighter side of things. She had seen the sadness and longing in Fives eyes. It was buried deep, but it was there.

"That guy you were talking to Bella, who was he?" the blond persisted. "I've never seen you with a man before."

"Well first I wasn't with him Cyndall I was just talking to him. Second do you remember that trooper that came in the other day?"

"That was him?" Cyndall exclaimed, dropping her cleaning rag in surprise.

"Shh," Bella grabbed a seat and they both sat down. "Yes, that was him. His name is Fives."

"Isn't he a clone?" Cyndall asked skeptically.

"So what if he is?" Bella became defensive.

"Just asking girl," Cyndall held up her hands. Cyndall was a very good friend, if not Bella's best friend. They grew up with each other, went to school in fact that's where they met. When Bella had a hard time adjusting to an all human school, Cyndall was the first to approach her and befriend Bella. Since then, they had been inseparable as friends.

"So, what was he like? Give me details! It's not every day you run into a clone especially one without his armor! Speaking of which, isn't he going to get in trouble for that?"

"I hope not," Bella said softly. "He's more than a clone Cyndall. I don't know how to describe it, but whatever the Republic has told us about clone troopers, it's all a lie."

* * *

><p>Fives decided to go back to the medical bay thinking that's where they would look for him first. As he approached the hospital a group of troopers stood outside one who Fives could clearly tell was Captain Rex. They were grouped around a doctor and security personal. Fives slowed his approached and gulped down a large lump in his throat. <em>Yikes, probably not my best idea<em>.

Rex looked up from his conversation with the security and if he didn't have his HUD on, Fives swore Rex would have shot lasers at him.

The captain shoved his way past his squad and the security and angrily grabbed ahold of Fives shirt. "Have you gone completely barvey in the head?" Rex bellowed. Rex had never been so outraged in his life and never wanted more than right now to strike a brother. Through his helmet he looked at Fives who just stared at him blankly. What had gotten into his brother's mind that he could just get up and walk off from a military hospital?

"Do you know what command wants to do to you? They thought you had deserted!"

"I'm here now aren't I?" Fives rested his hands on top of Rex's clenched ones. What was getting to him? Walking away, mouthing off at his commanders? He was just digging a deeper grave.

Rex gave him a hard shake. "Fives! Do you not realize the trouble you are in! Do I have to spell it out for you boy?"

"What do I have to fear Rex other than termination?" Fives glared at him. He felt Rex's vice grip start to loosen on his tunic.

"Get in the speeder," Rex pushed him toward the car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the GAR command center was quiet. Fives did not recognize the troopers who escorted him to the office where the generals would be. His mind was elsewhere and figured it would be better to keep it there than wonder about his punishment.<p>

He did look over at Rex who did not give him a second glance. He really pushed his luck this time. "We found him, we'll be in the office in a minute," Fives heard Rex say over his comlink.

They entered the office, the two troopers leaving Rex and Fives. Generals Skywalker and Obi Wan were present along with Ahsoka Tano.

"Fives!" Fives stood at attention as Skywalker and Obi Wan approached him. "You went against every GAR regulation leaving that hospital today. Do you understand that there are repercussions for that? I hate to have to say that, but we can't have our officers just doing what they feel like!"

"Sir, I'm not even an officer," Fives winced to himself at his answer. _Keep your mouth shut!_ Both Ahsoka and Rex had the same look and thought.

Skywalker glared at Fives. "Regardless you are not allowed to leave and trollop about! Can you even think about what the others would say if they heard about you doing what you wanted? If one clone gets to do something why not let the rest?"

That statement didn't sit well with Fives or Rex. Did the general really just see them as dispensable clones? Well they were but the matter of it was, they worked alongside each other and all troopers secretly hoped that their commanders held some respect for them.

Obi Wan put a hand on his former student's shoulder. "In so many words Anakin is right. We can't have an outside influence; it's just not fair to everyone and it's dangerous as we all have learned with Slick. We do not want a repeat of that. While I think it's quite peculiar you have a natural curiosity for the outside, I cannot let it go further than this. Fives, you are going to be given one more chance. Since we are strained on good men, you are going to be put into quarantine and slight reconditioned."

Fives physically recoiled and even Rex who no one could luckily see, winced. Reconditioned meant endless hours if not days of sleep deprivation and putting him into entrancement where he would hear subliminal messages over and over. This way he would expel all outside thought and lose any idea of individuality. Really become the droid the public so thought of them to be.

"Wait, sirs!" Fives stepped forward to stop them from leaving the room. He looked at everyone in the room, eyes frantic. If he had to be afraid, he was afraid to loose himself. It was something that he and his brother Echo had fought so hard to become. Reality of the situation have finally hit home.

"Please, I promise never to do something like that again! Please. I know what I did was stupid and could have been a security risk. I am well aware of it and anything I say now will just sound like excuses, but anything but please anything than reconditioning." He hated begging, it was so demoralizing, but to keep his individuality he was about to do anything. Fives realized that it was worse than death.

"Don't you think this is a little harsh?" Ahsoka finally spoke up. "I mean, he didn't sell us out or anything. We'd know that in a heartbeat and Fives has always been reliable." Fives threw the young Jedi a look of thanks and she nodded in return.

Skywalker and Obi Wan looked at each other as if discussing this mentally. Rex slightly turned his head and Fives wished he could talk to him through their private com channels.

"If this were to leak out all would be in jeopardy," Skywalker said.

"It won't sir, my lips are sealed," Fives felt a flicker of hope but shut his mouth when both generals scowled at him.

"Captain Rex," Rex came to attention. "We are placing Fives directly in your hands. Keep an eagle eye on him. If anything should come to your attention, I mean _anything_ you are to report it immediately. You got that? Or I am holding you personally responsible for his actions."

"Yes sir," Fives could hear the resentment boil in the back of Rex's voice.

Skywalker turned back to Fives. "No more chances Fives. I would have expected more from you." With that, Obi Wan and Skywalker left the office. Ahsoka stayed behind and looked over the two troopers. The general's words had their desired impact, they stung and hurt. Fives's shoulders slumped.

The pop-hiss sound from Rex disengaging his helmet from his armor could be heard and fury etched on his face. "Are you happy now?"

"Rex…" Ahsoka started, "it'll work out. Fives, next time please just come to one of us." She had the magic touch to help calm Rex. Lightly placing a hand on his chest, his fury slightly evaporated to a small storm.

"We all have lost someone close to us and it makes us start to question our faith and humanity. But you don't have the luxury of going outside the lines. So use the resources that are available. Rex and I, we're your friends. Nothing you say will go past us. And if you just want to sit and say nothing for a while, that's fine too."

His eyes looked from the Jedi to his captain. He had really come close to losing it all, but something in the back of his mind told him that he still would if he couldn't pursue the outside. Pushing it away for the moment, Fives turned to face Rex. He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry captain, I know this doesn't make up for the stress I have caused but please know that I will be the soldier you once knew and respected."

Rex eyed his hand and then finally took it in a firm embrace. "I sure hope so because baby-sitting isn't something I am good at."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by and Fives arm was completely healed. True to his word, he had been the ideal solider for Rex, not causing one problem for the captain. Fives still thought about the lovely Twi'lek and how he said that he would see her again. He wondered if she thought he had forgotten about her.

"Not by a long shot," Fives muttered.

"What?" Rex asked distractedly.

"Nothing Sir," Fives looked down miserably at the gruel that the GAR issued them for food. It was full of nutrients they needed, but it was tasteless and looked even worse. Disgruntled, Fives pushed the food tray away from him, folded up his arms and laid his chin down upon them.

Fives heard Rex push aside whatever he was doing and felt a poke in his arm. Fives didn't move. He was thinking about her, hoping that she was still thinking about him. He didn't want to just think about her any longer, he needed to go and talk to her in person. Fives knew if he did though it would be all over.

Another jab into his arm and Fives finally turned his head to see Rex's somewhat confused and concerned stare. "What's on your mind?"

"How long Sir?" Fives mumbled just loud enough for Rex's ears. Rex furrowed his blond-dyed eyebrows at the question. But realization dawned in his eyes and he sat up straight.

"Come on Fives, we need to have that talk."

* * *

><p>Rex's relationship to Ahsoka Tano was not known to the troops, not even Cody who was Rex's closest brother. He wanted to keep it that way. It was safer for the men, for himself and especially for Ahsoka. If the Jedi council ever found out that she was in a relationship especially with a clone soldier she would be expelled or worse. Rex wanted nothing more to shout at the top of his lungs to the public how much he was in love with the young Jedi, but he knew it wasn't plausible.<p>

Fives wasn't stupid; he could see the attraction between the Jedi and the captain. When he was in the same room as the two of them, he saw the shared looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. He witnessed the same look from his brother Echo and Thea. At the thought of his dead brother, a pang of guilt and longing shot through him. Fives realized that he wanted what Echo had and Rex has. He didn't want to be locked up in a shell and be angry for the rest of his life. He didn't completely understand the concept of love but that didn't mean he couldn't learn.

They entered Rex's quarters and the captain offered him a drink. Fives graciously accepted it. Rex met Fives with a hard look.

"You have to promise me Fives promise me with your life, on your brother's honor that what we discuss tonight does not go past the doors." Fives looked to the doors and then back at the captain. His mind raced with all kinds of thoughts, what could this discussion could really be about that had his commanding officer on such an edge.

"I promise," Fives finally said after a minute.

"Fives, I understand more than you know why you have been acting so nonchalant. I've lost brothers, some even dying in my arms. I found it hard to cope, even going to the bottle and drinking to a stupor but I always was able to drag my shebs out of bed for another round of war games. But when that little Togruta entered my world, it changed everything.

"You're not a stupid clone, you know what the Jedi council would do if they ever found out about Ahsoka and me." _Ah, so it is true._ "They would kick her out after punishing her and I would probably be shot on sight. It's ridiculous, having to hide it. I mean, I've seen other troopers have a relationship." Fives had never seen his captain become so unraveled. Rex started to pace in front of him and he wondered if this talk was more of a reliever and confession for the captain. Fives kept silent and listened to Rex.

"But none of them were with a Jedi. We make it work, in between our down time and between missions." Rex stopped pacing and Fives took a step back from the intensity Rex was giving off. "It's worth it, love it worth it."

"Is that what you have with Jedi Tano? Love?" Fives asked.

"Without a doubt."

"Echo understood love," Fives said, his voice husky with emotion he tried to hold back. Talking about his brother always made him choke up that's why he never spoke of him. "I guess it's common for most of us drones not to understand the concept." Fives held up his hand for Rex to keep quiet. "I met a women while out and about one day."

"And?"

"And I don't know. Captain, do you remember when I first came to you after Rishi Station. You told me to bury my feelings and keep my head on straight. I am trying and keep myself closed up; it's just easier that way. No one has to get hurt. I lost all my brothers and each time witnessing their death killed a piece of me. But when Echo died," Fives let out a sob. He hated himself right now. He was falling apart in front of a seasoned warrior, someone who had always been strong. How dare him! "When Echo died we just left him. I didn't even check to see if there was a possibility of him surviving. I decided once I made the promise to my brother and after I delivered the message to Thea that it wasn't worth the hurt and agony of feeling. But I stumbled onto this woman, her name is Bella. She's so…so innocent. Sir, she's all I can think about."

Fives diverted his gaze away from Rex, looking at anything but his captain. He could hear the soft intakes of breath from him and then the sound of liquid being poured into a glass.

Rex handed Fives another drink. Fives took it numbly and just held it. The captain took a large swig of the bitter alcohol and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat.

"Boy, I know it hurts. God I know it hurts." Rex's voice took on a tone that Fives had never heard from him before. It sounded profound, laced with hidden pain but father-like all at once. "But being unemotional won't work either. What I told you about burying your feelings, well I personally learned that it only works on the battlefield. If they wanted us to be droids then they should have built droids." Rex gave a long sigh. "Fives, tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours there is a drill exercise that I am overseeing. You seem to need one more day of light duty because your arm is acting up. You will not need your armor for your job. Do you understand?"

Was his commanding officer really turning his back and letting Fives escape for a few minutes to see Bella? "Rex?" Fives questioned hesitantly.

"You'll have exactly one hour or I am calling you in for AWOL. You got it? Fives, our time is short and we only live once. Make it count boy."

* * *

><p>Fives couldn't sleep and when the next day rolled around he was constantly looking at his wrist watch at the time. Fourteen hundred hours couldn't come sooner. He only had an hour and he had to go across town to get to the café. He only hoped the Bella would be there.<p>

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Fives changed out of his armor into some civilian clothing that Rex had left him and slipped out of the barracks. Fives practically ran the whole way to the café and then stopped short of entering. What was he really going to say to her? After two weeks of absence, would she think he had no interest in her? Or the other way around? Well only one way to find out. Fives ran his hand through his windblown hair, smoothed out his shirt and took a deep breath.

The sweet aroma of caf and candies filled his senses but this was no time to get distracted by that. He only had a short time. He scanned the small shop and his heart dropped heavily into his stomach when he didn't spot Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Fives looked over to his right to see the blond who he remembered calling him handsome.

"I need to see Bella," Fives said bluntly. "Is she here?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want with her?"

"Listen," Fives leaned in and read the name tag that was pinned on her blouse, "Cyndall, I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Is Bella in, can I speak to her?"

"No _you_ listen trooper. Bella is a very sweet and nice girl. She doesn't need someone like you to make promises and then break them. She's far too trusting, but I'm not. I can see right through you. Have some fun, a romp in the sack and then never hear from you again."

"No, no! That's not it at all," Fives blew out a frustrated breath. "Look, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, but I've come to realize a few things about myself and Bella has really opened my eyes to how blind I was. I mean, I know I don't know her all that well, but I want to change that and I would never ever hurt her."

Unbeknownst to both Cyndall and Fives, Bella was standing behind one of the shelves in the back able to hear everything they were saying. She had been hurt when she hadn't heard from Fives, but knew that being in the military, being a clone he wouldn't be able to sneak away all the time. It still hurt when the second week came and no word. She may be inexperienced in relationships, she wasn't dumb. She knew when a man wasn't interested. But here he was, standing in the middle of the store wondering where she was and asking to see her. Excitement and joy started to fill her, but also caution and wariness.

Cyndall's look bore into Fives, never had he been scrutinized by a woman like this. It was disconcerting. "Cyndall, I really need to see her," Fives slightly pleaded.

"I'm right here Fives," Bella stepped around the shelves and Fives's eyes lit up. She was a beautiful sight to him. A snug fitting white blouse complemented all her curves followed by a long flowing skirt. Her tie-dye colors shown bright, Fives could swear they were extra bright today and her hunter green eyes sparkled with hesitant hope. She turned to her friend and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Cyndall," she politely dismissed her. Cyndall gave Fives one more disapproving look and then walked to the back of the café.

She walked around the counter with movement that a dancer could be envy of. Standing in front of him, Fives took her entirety in and put it to memory. Yes, he knew now. He understood why Echo had him tell Thea he loved her. He finally began to understand love at first sight.

"Bella, I want to apologize for not getting in touch with you sooner," Fives started. "I could tell you many reasons why I couldn't come and see you, but it would all sound wrong. I had some sense knocked recently and the thing is I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I want to. I wouldn't normally admit such things, especially around the guys, but this is all new to me. I never really talked to a woman before and I definitely have never loved. I hope to change that with you."

Bella took one of his hands into hers and she raised the other to stroke the side of his face. Her touch felt like simmer silk and he briefly closed his eyes and relished the feel.

"And I with you," she said softly. Bella understood. The wall that he had built to block out attachment and feelings crumbled. Consumed with delight, worry, excitement and other emotions he couldn't pinpoint, Fives could swear his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Bella," Fives whispered his voice taking on a slight tremble. "You are magical, a true gift." Bella wore her heart in her eyes. Unfortunately Fives time was almost up and he had to get back to the barracks. They were like to love struck teens not wanting to leave each other but knowing their parents would punish them if they were late.

"I have to get back," he said reluctantly.

"I know," she said somewhat sadly, but knowing how he really felt about her made it a little easier.

Fives chewed on his cheek. "Here is my personal comlink code. Call me whenever you can. I'll always answer it for you." Fives quickly scribbled it down on a napkin and handed it over to her.

"Be careful out there Fives make sure you come back to me."

"Always," Fives gently squeezed her hand and headed back to the barracks having a new look on life.

* * *

><p>The term floating on a cloud never meant anything to Fives until now. With a few minutes to spare, Fives snuck back into the GAR headquarters and started to dress himself back into his armor plates. He would need to check back in with Rex to let him know that he hadn't gone AWOL.<p>

His thoughts were all on Bella when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Fives quickly jerked around to see his captain with a raised brow.

"Glad to see you back," Rex said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back?" Fives asked dubiously. Rex shrugged his plated shoulders. "Was this a test or something?"

"No Fives, I have no doubt where your loyalty lies. But sometimes temptation can get the better of us."

"Yes it can," Fives mumbled. "Bella, I think she understands. Nothing is ever easy is it sir?"

"No Fives, it's not, especially for us clones. I wanted to come and tell you we're heading back to Felucia."

Fives wrinkled his nose. "What for?"

"Separatists have reinforced an outpost and it needs to be permanently put out of commission. General Skywalker is leading this mission along with General Plo Kloon and Ahsoka." Fives didn't miss that Rex used Jedi Tano's name so informally. "Wolffe is also coming with his squad."

"Wolffe?" Fives had only heard about the commander and never personally worked with him or his team before. He heard about how dedicated he was to the Jedi, a seasoned warrior, keen and perceptive. "When do we leave?"

"Actually I've come to collect you for the briefing. Get it together and let's go."

* * *

><p>The briefing actually took place once everyone was aboard the battle cruiser. Fully loaded with AT-ET's and turbo tanks, this was going to be a get in, get the job done and get out mission.<p>

After the meeting was over Fives was about to go introduce himself to Wolffe when Skywalker blocked his way.

"Captain Rex says you are doing better."

"Yes sir," Fives nodded not quite sure where this was heading.

"Good, I would hate to lose you Fives," the general gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away. Fives gave him an odd look at his retreating back and then walked over to where Wolffe, Rex and Ahsoka were all discussing the mission. Rex made eye contact with Fives as if asking what the general wanted but Fives slightly shook his head.

"Commander Wolffe, let me introduce to you my second in command, CT-27-5555 or Fives." Fives held out his hand for the commander to take. Fives was taken aback by Wolffe's missing eye, though he did a good job of not showing it. Most of the troops had heard how he received the war wound and it was a constant reminder to Fives of the brutality of war. Wolffe was a captive of Asajj Ventress and she had ripped out his entire eye leaving him in a weakened almost dead state.

"I've heard good things about you trooper, being promoted to the Grand 501st with Rex here," Wolffe said.

"As with you commander," Fives felt slightly proud. He listened to his commanders' talk about the rest of the mission but he couldn't help when his mind started to wander between what General Skywalker said and the beautiful Twi'lek he left on Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Fives was never one to rest before a mission. It was encouraged by their superiors for troopers to get as much rest before disembarking so they would be sharp and ready for battle. But Fives was restless, his mind unyielding to questions. What if something was to happen to him and he never got to see Bella again? What if he never really got to figure out how to say what he really felt about her? With those thoughts plaguing him Fives wanted to learn more about love and well he would never admit this to anyone, but making love. Not many clones though they bragged, got the chance to experience physical love making. If he ever got that chance with Bella he wanted to know what to expect.<p>

They weren't due to rendezvous at Felucia for another couple of hours. Fives figured he could do some private research and then make sure all his gear was ready to go. Looking to his left and then to his right Fives made sure that no one was paying attention to him. Going a step further to be safe, he decided to download the research into his HUD where he could view it privately. He was very thankful that the GAR had built their armor in such a way they could shut themselves out from the outside world.

Hovering over an open terminal, Fives's fingers danced over the panel until he found the topics he was looking for. He synced the terminal with his HUD and information flooded before his eyes. Even though he was used to be bombarded by flashing screens, it still occasionally got overwhelming causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The screen went dark and Fives opened his eyes. Shutting down the monitor Fives went back to the small barracks that the ship held for the troopers.

With a blink from his eyes Fives was able to control the sensors and information coming through his HUD. He brought up the first piece of information. It was a text book definition of what romance was.

Love emphasizing emotion over libido.

Well, that didn't answer much. Fives also looked up love.

Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. He did feel strong affection and attachment toward Bella, but did he want to call it love? He really liked the sound of her voice, she was beautiful and everything about her screamed pure and honest. And Fives couldn't get her off of his mind. Yes, that had to be love.

Fives kept reading. Love is a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. Well, he definitely wanted her to be more than just his friend.

Love is a sexual passion or desire. Fives blinked and the screen went black. A sexual passion or desire. He did desire her in more ways than one. Would she laugh at him for being so inexperienced? Would she despise him or accept him? She probably thought all soldiers were experienced being that they traveled everywhere and were exposed to many outside things. But it was very much the opposite. They were only supposed to have two things drilled into their minds: Their allegiance to the Republic and their never ending will to fight. Only a few really had the guts to break through the iron cage and think there's more to life than fighting.

For a brief moment Fives wondered if Rex had reached this point in his relationship with Jedi Tano and if he should go to him for advice. It was too embarrassing though and decided to keep to himself. Fives brought the next set of information up which happened to be a short holovid.

When the images started to play Fives eyes practically bugged out of his head in complete shock. Luckily the sound was only incased in his HUD and he flipped it completely off when he finally got his thoughts together. _Oh god, I hope I don't have to that!_ Fives gulped. He found himself growing flustered, his pulse starting to race, sweat beading at his forehead and his lower region growing increasingly hard and uncomfortable especially in the confinements of his armor.

Finally at the peak of the holovid Fives had to shut it down. His breathing was labored as if he had run a marathon and his body felt extra sensitive. If this is what he felt watching sex, what would it be like really doing it? His whole body prickled with goose bumps and a shiver went down his spine at the thought. _This was just from a movie-these people didn't even love each other, it's probably a whole other experience when you do love someone._ Fives took a couple deep breaths to regain some composure and then shifted to get up from his bed. He then remembered quite painfully that he was going to have to take care of _that_ issue before continuing on.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they landed on the planet and offloaded the heavy artillery. Wolffe and his team was to go with General Kloon to attack the flank, Ahsoka much to Rex's dismay though he didn't show it to anyone but to Ahsoka took a small scout team to attack the rear gate and Rex, Fives and Skywalker took the front to stage an ambush there. With that plan, they set forth to the outpost.<p>

Felcuia was a planet covered in thick, lush vegetation that even when one craned his neck couldn't see the tops of the trees or plants. It was a perfect place to hide or have an outpost.

"Keep your eyes open and blasters ready," Skywalker called to his men.

They approached the gate to see droids all aligned in a row. "What are they doing?" Fives asked.

"I don't know…" Rex muttered but was cut off as blaster fire was shot at them.

"Engage!" They heard Skywalker shout. General Kloon who had the AT-ET's opened fire on the adjacent ridge blowing up half of the outpost. An alarm went out alerting the Separatist to their presence.

"Alright men, let's go!" Skywalker sliced through the front gate and they engaged the battle droids. "Snips, position?"

No answer came from the padawan. Fives saw his captain freeze for a moment. "Ahsoka?" Skywalker shouted into his comlink.

"Sir," that was Wolffe, "we have successfully captured the outpost! Getting rid of these last bit of clankers and we should be good."

"No, Ahsoka hasn't reported in," worry laced in the general's voice.

"What's your position, I'll rendezvous with you in five," General Kloon said.

The battle itself lasted no more than thirty minutes. The outpost was still intact but it would have to be decommissioned so it would be no use to the enemy. Smoke still filled the air from freshly demolished droids but satisfaction from a job well done was not there for Skywalker, Fives, Kloon, Wolffe and especially Rex. Ahsoka had not commed in neither had her men and worry that something had happened to her had set in.

"Master Kloon and I will search the higher mountain sides while Rex you, Fives and Wolffe take the low grounds. If you find anything comm me at once," Skywalker and Kloon didn't waste time for an acknowledgement and were off.

"She'll be okay Captain," Fives tried to sound confident, but even to his own ears it sounded doubtful.

"When she's back here I'll believe that," Rex growled. Both Jedi and troopers combed the dense jungle but came up empty handed. Dread set heavily in Rex's stomach.

"This is Wolffe," Wolffe answered his comlink. Both Rex and Fives waited until the commander finished his conversation and with the defeated drop of his shoulders the news wasn't good.

"We're being called back," He said.

"No!" Rex said determinedly. "Commander Ahsoka is still out there, we have to find her!"

"Captain, orders are orders," Wolffe started to head back but when he noticed Fives and Rex standing still he stopped.

Fives turned to Rex. "Sir, there's nothing else we can do. If the Jedi haven't found her yet…"

"Don't say it Fives, don't you dare say it," Rex snapped. "She's out there we just haven't looked hard enough. She's counting on us to find her."

"You're about to go against orders Rex," Wolffe shouted to them.

Rex turned to Fives then to Wolffe. It wouldn't do Ahsoka any good if he was locked away in a holding cell for going against orders. With a deep, defeated sigh Rex turned and headed back to base camp.

Fives gave one last look into the jungle and silently prayed that the young Jedi was still alive.

* * *

><p>General Skywalker was irate about losing his padawan and Rex wished he could openly express his frustrations as the Jedi was. He was just as frustrated and angry that Ahsoka was missing. They had taken off of the planet to head back to Coruscant without any clue as to her whereabouts.<p>

Rex entered his private quarters and with ferocity threw his helmet across the room hard enough to cause a dent in the wall. A knock sounded at his door.

"What!" He shouted.

Fives stepped in, his helmet tucked under his arm. While the rest of the troopers went back to the makeshift barracks within the star ship Fives knew his captain would be a mess especially after witnessing General Skywalker's hysterics.

"Jedi Tano will be alright," Fives finally said. Rex whirled on Fives, eyes blazing.

"You don't know anything! She could be dead for all we know! We didn't even try to look for her. If she is alive she probably thinks we abandoned her!" Rex was coming unglued. The strong, even headed captain had finally lost his cool.

"Sir, she's always been strong. She'll return to you." At those words Rex froze. She would return to him…

"Oh God Fives," Rex trembled and collapsed to his knees. Unsure what to do, Fives continued to stand in his place. It was very odd to watch a man who always knew what to do in the middle of a crisis come undone. This is why Fives never wanted to get attached again. It just hurt too much.

He stayed with Rex until he knew the captain was going to be okay at least for the time being and then got cleaned up from their mission. He needed to get a hold of Bella even if it was just to hear her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

They all disembarked from the ship somber and subdued. The Jedi generals wasted no time getting back to the temple with Rex and Wolffe in toe. Fives privately wished his captain luck to be able to keep himself together until this fiasco of Jedi Tano missing was over.

In the meantime Fives needed to get a hold of Bella. Since he gave her his com codes and he didn't have any other way of getting a hold of her other than seeing her in person, he took the opportunity with this small amount of down time to sneak off and go see her. Knowing only of the café to locate her he quickly showered and changed into a one piece jumpsuit and headed off to the small shop.

_Please be there._ Fives entered the shop and only a few customers were inside eating and sipping on various things.

"You're back," the blond, Cyndall came around to the counter.

"Is Bella here?" Fives asked hopefully. Cyndall eyed him suspiciously and then her posture slightly relaxed.

"Today is her day off," Fives shoulder's sagged but Cyndall continued, "She doesn't live far from here." He looked at her with some hope in his eyes. "You really care for her don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Cyndall studied Fives almost to the point of making him fidget.

"Here is her address," Cyndall scribbled it down on a napkin. When she looked back up and handed it to Fives before he fully took the note Cyndall grabbed his hand. "If you hurt her there will be hell to pay."

"I don't expect anything less. Thank you Cyndall."

* * *

><p>Fives found Bella's apartment with relative ease. Like Cyndall said, it wasn't that far from the café. The building was large like much of Coruscant's buildings but it wasn't anything unique like he had seen. Blue metallic like with artificial grass outlining the front, Fives walked up the steps and rang for Bella.<p>

"Hello?" her soft music like voice answered.

"Bella, it's Fives," he gulped down his nervousness.

"Fives!" She said surprised. "Let me ring you up." At the sound of the door chime, Fives just about busted down the door and impatiently waited for the elevator to take him up to her floor which was on the tenth level. He skimmed the numbers on the doors until he found hers. With his heart racing, Fives knocked on the door and he almost stopped breathing when she answered.

When Fives had unexpectedly shown up at her apartment and she had shown him up, Bella had raced to throw on something nice for him. She was in her pajamas lounging and taking it easy since it was her day off but she didn't want him to see her like that. She had found a summer dress that she never found the right time to wear _until now_ she smirked. Bella quickly changed and made herself presentable. Her tie-dye colors started to glow with her nervousness and excitement and she willed herself to calm down.

"Bella," Fives breathed.

"Hi Fives, please come in," she gestured for him to come into her apartment. Fives remembered to put one foot in front of the other and walked in. While not a huge apartment like some of the senators and representatives had, it was cozy and clean.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Bella started to walk to her kitchen but Fives caught her by the arm gently enough not to hurt her but firm enough that she couldn't break away from him. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bella, I missed you so much." Her wide eyes soon calmed and she relaxed into his grip.

"I missed you to Fives. I'm glad to see that you are safe."

"We lost one of our Jedi," he said softly.

"Oh no," she slightly gasped and stepped closer to the trooper.

"I could get into a lot of trouble for telling you this but it's important. This wasn't just any Jedi Bella. She was my brother's girl."

A crease between Bella's eyes showed Fives her confusion. "I don't know a lot about the Jedi, but I heard they weren't allowed to have relationships."

"Only the foolish think that. If those masters think they can suppress feelings like love then it will be their downfall. I've recently learned this. It's just too strong to hold back and shouldn't. We all should be allowed to love. A beautiful girl has shown me that." Bella turned a deeper shade of green and her yellows got even brighter.

"My captain who has always been strong and level headed even through the worst of battles broke down when she didn't return. This really woke me up. Life is way too short and for us clones, shorter than the rest. You're all that I can think of. You're the one for me and I hope I'm the one for you. I am still learning but I hope we can learn together. Bella I love you."

He could see the tears glisten in her emerald eyes and for a second Fives panicked and wondered what he did wrong. The only other female he had been around that cried before was Thea who had cried for Echo.

"Bella, did I say something wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"No Fives," Bella sobbed happily. "I love you too you silly man." With that she launched herself into his arms. He almost fell with this surprise but regained his balance and wrapped her into a tight and warm embrace. He lightly stroked her delicate lekku which made her slightly tremble. She looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"I would like to," Fives grinned back. They met each other half way and both tentatively placed their lips together. As soon as Fives tasted her sweet, silky lips he was on fire. He deepened the kiss and a moan from deep within his throat pulsed.

Finally having to break for air, they both found themselves panting. "Wow," Bella gasped.

"I seconded that," Fives and Bella both held each other for a moment to get their bearings straight. He found himself wanting to kiss her again and again, not getting enough of her. Bella seemed to enjoy it as well; her head tilted back, her soft throat exposed to him, eyes closed and her now swollen lips slightly agape and small gasps escaping her beautiful mouth when he nipped at her throat.

Suddenly images of what he had looked up earlier about making love popped into his mind and Fives froze. If they went any further he was sure they would end up in bed and Bella would find out just how inexperienced he really was. Fives reluctantly pulled back from the girl and disentangled himself from her. He was already very flustered, pulse racing and he did want her.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at Fives backing away from her. She was a bit confused. They had both said they had loved each other and were becoming passionate with one another and Fives had stopped. What happened?

"Fives?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Bella," Fives breathed in heavily.

She stepped toward him and reached out to take his hand but he acted as if she had burned him. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't admit it. She would just laugh, he just knew it. When Fives didn't answer, Bella reached out again and this time took his face with her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Tell me," her voice firm but caring.

Fives shifted from foot to foot and then took her hands into his larger ones. "I've never done this before," he said so softly she almost couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said, I've never done this before," Fives huffed out a bit louder.

A small giggled escaped Bella's lips. _Here it comes, I knew it!_ "I haven't either."

"Wait, what?" Fives asked dumbfounded.

"I haven't either Fives. I guess this will be our first thing we'll learn together," she laughed harder. Her laughter was contagious and Fives soon joined in and he couldn't tell if it was really finding the whole situation funny or just from relief.

When they both finally calmed down and caught their breath Fives said, "I was honestly afraid you were going to laugh at me for not being the experienced one being the soldier and all."

"I find it kind of a relief to know that you are not promiscuous. It's refreshing," Bella and Fives sat down on her couch and basked in each other's presence.

"I actually had to look up what it was all about." Fives admitted. With the incredulous look Bella gave him, Fives defended. "Well it's not like I can go ask my captain or general, "hey can you explain to me all about sex?" Can you imagine what they would say and do?"

Bella was laughing so hard by this time Fives just stared at her. "I can only imagine," she choked out. "Okay boys! Time for sex education! Come on now!"

Fives joined in on the laughter until his sides hurt. When they calmed down again and wiped the tears from their eyes, Bella rested her herself up against Fives's chest and Fives had his arm wrapped around her. This was what he wanted and this is what he would continue to fight for. To protect the life of the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>Fives slowly opened his eyes, not even realizing he had fallen asleep on Bella's couch until he felt light feathery lips trailing across his jaw, down his throat slowly making their way to his collar bone.<p>

"I will never leave if I wake up like this every day," Fives growled. Shy eyes peered up at him and a true rosy blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I couldn't resist," Bella was straddling Fives legs, pinning him to the couch not that he was complaining. He had a very nice view of her shapely legs and body. He hesitantly put his hands on her hips, unsure if she was really ready to take this giant step. _Am I ready?_

"It's okay Fives," she assured and placed her hands on top of his and guided his hands upwards. She could feel him tremble though he was trying to hide it. She shivered as he touched her in the most intimate and caring ways she never thought possible. His mouth followed the trail his hands left and he was encouraged as she let out a soft purring sound. Her hands left his and tangled them in his ebony hair. It may have been cut short and groomed to military regulation but Bella found a way to mess it up. Not that he cared.

Fives had found a very sensitive spot on her and she let out a sharp gasp causing her to grind her hips forward onto him, really feeling his want.

"I think we should continue this in the bedroom," Fives panted. Loss for words, Bella only nodded. Fives scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

He tenderly put her on the bed and crawled in beside her. "Are you sure?" Fives wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent ready to go through with this.

"More than sure," she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a passionate kiss. Fives slowly dragged his hand down to the edge of her dress and clenched the hem in his fist. Trailing kisses along her neck he agonizingly made his way back up her body skimming his knuckles on her sensitive flesh. With her quick intake of breaths he knew he was doing something right. Reaching for her arms he let go of the dress and took her arms in one hand and put them over her head. He placed his large palm on her flat stomach, tenderly caressing her. He went back to the dress and bunched it up and in one fell swoop it was off leaving her only in her underwear. Fives stopped a moment to admire the view. She was like a goddess, untouched and pure.

Bella opened her eyes when she didn't feel Fives anymore. Looking up at him, she saw his now dark onyx eyes dilated to the core. His breath was starting to come in a bit shallower and she knew he was trying to take his time, not trying to jump the gun so to speak.

She ran her hands up his strong arms to the collar of his shirt. She fingered the buttons on his shirt and started to undo one by one. Her fingers fumbled and she found that she was quite nervous as well. Fives caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," and boy did she. She felt encouraged and finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his pant line exposing his lean but muscular physic. "You are a beautiful man, Fives."

"You should consider yourself lucky, no one has ever seen me blush," Fives said bashfully.

"I am lucky." With that they both worked on finishing off the remainder of their clothes until both of their hot, feverish skin was exposed to the cool air. Emerald eyes stared into dark endless orbs as Fives positioned himself over Bella.

In the darkness of the room a gasp could be heard as two became one and lovers joined heart and soul.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun made its way through the window and cast itself over Fives exhausted body. Bella was curled up against his strong chest with her head tucked under his chin. His arm draped almost possessively over her waist but it brought her feelings of contentment and warmth. She listened to his heartbeat finally steady after their night of passionate, soul bursting love making. She trailed her finger from the top of his collar bone to a large jagged scar that she had found last night but didn't pay much attention to due to other activities. It started on his top rib and continued all the way down to his hip. It was at least an inch wide and she could only imagine how painful it had been. She saw another one on his left shoulder it looked like a blaster shot, recently healed. Bella lightly brushed it with her whole hand.

It wasn't fair, she concluded. These men had no choice other than to fight. Fives was one of the lucky ones. How many really were there that would never experience the simplicities of enjoying a sweet like a caramel or even just going to a walk when they wanted to? How many of them would never get to hear the words, "I love you," or feel the sensation of a kiss?

Bella carefully untangled herself from Fives who only shifted a little and she studied him. He looked so young asleep. But he was young-he had told her that several times. Clones aged rapidly so he was technically still a teenager in a man's body. He looked at piece not the killer that the Republic had trained him to be.

Fives groaned as he stretched and blinked his sleepy eyes open.

"Hey there," Bella said softly.

After getting his eyes to focus Fives turned to her and reached out to once again take her in his embrace. She did not resist. "Hello beautiful. How do you feel this morning?"

"I am good a bit sore, but good."

"Me too," Fives stretched again. "Who knew doing all that was more exhausting than basic training? But you are really okay?" His eyes worried.

"If you are asking if I regret anything Fives, then no I don't. I would never take last night back. I'm glad it was with you," Bella assured. She could see him visibly relax. She decided to change the subject and find out a little more about him.

"How did you receive this scar?" She ran her fingers down the jagged scar again this time causing him to shiver at her touch.

"Training," Fives semi laughed remembering how Domino Squad couldn't get along in the beginning.

"Tell me, please," Bella settled against him waiting for the story to be told.

Fives let out a small sigh as the memories flooded back about his old squad and brothers. "We were called Domino Squad. We couldn't get anything right, if one of us made a call to go left the other wanted to go right. In every training session we would fail. Other squads would tease us that the dominos were going to fall every time we did something. We failed to make ARC's because we couldn't act as a team.

"It's essential for us clones to work as one because if one fails we all fail. It always comes down to a life and death situation and you have to depend on each of your brother. During one of our live simulations where they use real blaster fire on us I happened to be arguing with Hevy and stood up and zap! It was my entire fault we failed for that one. I let my squad down, if I didn't back down and fall back on my training, we would have at least made it through the simulation."

"But you did make it in the end?"

Another small laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, after Commander Colt looked at all of us in disdain, we pulled our act together and luckily General Shaak Ti let us have another go at the final exam. We finally passed it."

"So who is Domino Squad?" She wondered.

"Was," Fives corrected. "They are no longer around. I am the last." She could see the sorrow fill his eyes and the pain set in his jaw.

"You don't have to talk about it Fives," Bella said softly.

"No, I want to tell you. It's time. There was Hevy, Droidbait, Cutup and Echo. Cutup was the joker of the group and would like to give Echo a hard time about always going by the book Droidbait we called him that since he always seemed to get shot first during practice. He was a hard worker and tried his best." Fives took a deep breath and Bella continued to quietly listen.

"Hevy was the most aggressive out of all of us, driven to become the best whether we were a team or not. He and Echo would push each other to the brink and they even got into physical fights. He often thought he was the only one good enough to become an ARC and that was the first time I remember when Echo stood up for our team. After that, I think respect for our squad finally seeped in and he began to think of himself as a Domino. Hevy was a great fighter, brave and very opinionated. He hated when we called him Hevy preferred his call number instead. But Cutup wouldn't let up and after some time he got used to being called Hevy.

"All three of them died at Rishi Station. Droidbait was killed by droid commandos and Cutup didn't even have the luxury of going down in a fire fight. He was swallowed up by a Rishi Eel." Irritation was laced in Five's voice. Bella squeezed his hand in support.

"The station needed to be destroyed. We had set up explosives but the detonator was not responding. Hevy volunteered to stay behind to fix the problem. Little did we know that he was soon ambushed by droids and his only option in the end was to manually detonate the explosives. He managed to destroy all the droids but killing himself in the process. He was a true hero."

"I'm sorry Fives."

Fives continued because he knew if he stopped he wouldn't have the strength to finish. "Echo: Echo and I were the closest. They are all my brothers, but he was like a kindred spirit, my blood brother. He was tactful, resourceful and by the book. Echo liked to be behind the scenes, away from the excitement and often read manuals on how to improve a soldier's skill on how to be a better fighter. He earned the name Echo because he would always quote to us rules and regulations and how we were breaking one rule or another. We would roll our eyes at him. He was a good man and a good fighter really enjoyed those stupid manuals. I could always depend on him to watch my back. We knew how to read off each other even if we couldn't see each other's facial expressions. We knew what a certain flick of the wrist or tilt of a shoulder meant.

"After Rishi Station and losing most of our squad, Echo took it hard. They gave us medals in honor of Hevy and accomplishing the mission. During that time my brother met a woman named Thea. She was a pilot of the GAR shipped us clones and other personnel around. They got to see each other once in a while. I would often tease Echo about Thea, but I think it was mostly because I didn't understand and quite frankly I was jealous. He had found a link to the outside world and an emotion that we don't have luxury to. She piloted us to Kamino and there our home base was attacked. After we chased the Separatists away Echo and I were made ARC's but not before watching another old friend perish.

"Echo spent most of his time with Thea, by that time I had gotten over my jealously and met the girl. She was perfect for my brother. Unfortunately they didn't get to spend a lot of time together she had to ship out to one mission or another and then we had a mission to the Jedi prison planet called the Citadel. Echo had a bad feeling about this mission but I waved him off. It was just another mission and no one would care about our complaints. We're just clones. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think he called Thea to say good bye to her. He seemed so sad before we left.

"We had to climb up a cliff and as I reached the top of the cliff and turned to help Charger, he lost his footing. I flew out to reach for him, but Echo caught my foot and pulled me back. Charger fell to his death. The alarms were sounded and we had to make a run to the detention center." Catching his breath, Fives closed his eyes and Bella listened to him breathe for a few minutes. She was absorbing his whole story with morbid fascination. This poor man had been through so much in so little time.

"The detention cell had turrets and within the turrets an electro-field was activated. We all ran but unfortunately Longshot tripped and fell, frying in the field. The sound was brief but horrific. We continued and found the Jedi and others. We ended up traveling right under the base and ended up on the opposite side of our shuttle from where General Skywalker, Cody and Rex were. Pinned by combat and crab droids it was an all-out fire fight. General Skywalker made a move for the shuttle but was knocked unconscious. I could almost hear the gears working in Echo's head." Fives let go of Bella's hand, sat up, and folded his knees up so he could rest his arms against them. He rested his forehead on his hands. "I'll never forget this moment in my life. He commed Thea and told her for the first time he loved her. During a friggin' blasted battle and she would never see him again. Echo turned to me with a fire I've never seen before and made me promise to make sure Thea understood that he really loved her." His voice was thick; he was trying to choke back the tears that threaten to spill. "Then he rushed out and tried to get to the shuttle. It was doomed from the get go and I screamed for him to come back. A droid swooped in and destroyed the shuttle and Echo. That's when Kenobi made the decision to leave. I'll never forgive him for that. Never.

"On the way back to Coruscant I commed Thea and told her about Echo. She cried so hard for him and that's when I decided being that attached to someone and losing my brother just was too painful."

They both sat on the bed together letting everything sink in. For Fives, he felt a bit liberated letting go of the pain that he held on for so long. For Bella, it was an eye opener of how much pain her lover had to go through and hurt he had hung onto for so long. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest and just held onto him. He embraced her warmth and strength and let her hold him.

"I'm sorry my love for you having to go through all that. All of your bothers sound like wonderful men. Thea, if she truly loved your brother which it sounds like she does, she understands his sacrifice and will continue to honor him."

Fives slightly turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on top of her lekku. He felt so lucky to have this woman beside him.

* * *

><p>Sometime later as they were getting dressed Fives came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and propped his chin on her shoulder. "Fives if you keep do that, I'll never get dressed." Bella complained but a smile teased her lips.<p>

"That's fine by me in fact, let's just stay in bed. I think we both have some more things to learn don't you think?" He fell onto the bed, pulling her with him. Bella let out a shriek and laughter filled the room. "I love your laugh," Fives said in between kisses.

"Fives!" She playfully punched his chest and scooted back from him but he just followed. She allowed herself to be caught and he gave her a kiss that left her breathless. "For someone who's never had experience until last night, I'll say you know how to leave a girl breathless!"

"You're one to talk, and same goes to you," Fives ran his hand down her side.

"Fives," Bella's voice grew serious and he looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he said. She punched him in the shoulder. "Owe. Okay, go ahead."

"Why do they have use real blaster fire? Why not set it to stun on the highest setting?" Bella asked. Fives glanced down at her but seemed to lose focus.

"When you have fear running though you, you tend to act quicker on your feet. The Republic only wants the cream of the crop."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and debated to ask the next question. "What happens if you don't pass?"

"We go back for reconditioning." Fives said. "We're put down Bella. There's no use for clones that can't fight."

"By_ god_ Fives," Bella propped herself up and looked at him with eyes ablaze. She was mortified.

"It's our way of life," he said it so emotionlessly.

"But how do you go on knowing that?" She almost screeched. "That is outrageous!"

Fives shrugged. "There's nothing that we can do. Guess it's to keep us all in line to know that we can be gone just like that. But we're bred to kill anyway."

"But you're more than that Fives don't you know that by now? You are so much more than just a clone! You all may look the same, but you really aren't you've said so yourself." She was really getting worked up which surprised Fives. "It's wrong what the Republic has done to you and your brothers."

"I agree Bella, but most of them don't know any difference." He was finally getting why Obi Wan and Skywalker were worried about him getting an outside influence. He couldn't imagine if his all brothers decided they had enough and wanted out.

"But you do." It wasn't a question.

"I do now but I will continue to serve and fight with my brothers. They need me as much as I still need them. Can you understand that?" Fives hoped to high heaven she would.

"Not all of it Fives; I won't pretend to lie. I do understand that you need to be with your brothers. Maybe someday you can light the fire within and set them free. When the time is right that is. Just promise me you'll come back."

"All that I am and all that I have, I will always come back to you." With the playful mood out the door, they continued to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"I have to go back today," Fives and Bella decided to walk to the café since she had to work today and Fives had to head back to the base. His small leave was done and he needed to see how Rex was fairing and if any news of Ahsoka was in.<p>

"Do you think you'll ever get out?" She glanced out of him to see if he had any reaction.

"One day Bella. I will leave and I'll take you with me." In no time they reached the café and they stopped outside. Fives had Bella face him. "We'll get off this rock and go somewhere nice. I've always liked fields, guess when the breeze is blowing right I like how the grass looks swaying back and forth. Silly I know."

"It's not silly at all Fives. It sounds wonderful and I will be looking forward to it." She rocked onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "Come back safe." She waved to him once more and walked into the café.

He watched her walk in and then floated back to GAR headquarters.

* * *

><p>Normally alert and aware of his surroundings due to his intensive training, Fives head was far from that. His head was way up in the clouds and thoughts drifting everywhere but in front of him.<p>

"You're one of Skywalker's boys aren't you," a voice from the shadows called to Fives. Fives practically jumped out of his skin and immediately pulled out his blaster pointing it at the direction of the voice.

"Put your gun down son, I'm not going to do anything to you," the voice soon had a body to go with it. From the shadows of the GAR hallway stepped out a figure dressed in full Mandalorian armor. The armor was gold-plated and Fives could tell it was well made. Gauntlets hung on either side of the Mando's waist and Fives made sure to pin point the knife and Verpine shatter gun.

Fives did not put the gun down as the Mando approached him in fact he tensed up even further bracing himself for a fight.

"I promise no harm will come to you as long as you don't start something," in good faith the Mando put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" Fives demanded. A pop-hiss sounded from his opponent's helmet disengaging. Fives's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him.

"The name is…."

"Sergeant Skirata!" Fives exclaimed and snapped to attention. Fives had never met the man in person but had heard all about him and how he saved the Nulls from termination. News traveled fast amongst the military and Skirata was known for teaching his men the traditions of the Mandalorian ways and all who served under the sergeant would lay their lives down for him.

The sergeant waved Fives down. "At ease trooper, I'm not formal with any of my boys which I'm sure you've heard."

"Uh, sir, what are you doing here?" Fives blurted out. What would this sergeant want with him?

Skirata gave a chuckle. "I've been keeping an eye out on you son." Fives once again felt tense and agitated that someone had been watching over him without his knowledge. "Let me explain," the sergeant went on, "I've seen the reports on you how the Jedi put a mark against you for stepping outside the box. I take it that things haven't gone well for you in the last few years." Skirata could see Fives's jaw clench and eyes shifted away from him. That was all the answer he needed.

"My boys are very much the same. They all lost their squad and then had to come together as one. They soon adjusted but still have their difference in opinion."

"What are you getting at Sir?" Fives knew he was being rude to a commanding officer but this wasn't his sergeant and he was starting to press some very sensitive buttons.

Skirata looked Fives over. "The Jedi won't tolerate outside thinkers. Do you think they will let you get away with that pretty gal of yours?" Fives eyes flashed with fury. "Boy, hear me out before you flip a switch. You know as well as I do that this war is a lost cause and I don't want to see good men go down with it. If you still feel conflicted by the time this war takes a change, find me or one of my boys. You shouldn't be wasted here."

"I don't understand," Fives said perplexed.

"I think you do son." With that, Kal Skirata turned to leave.

"Sergeant, wait!" Fives called out. Skirata stopped and waited for Fives to speak. "If more than just me who wants to come…"

"If their loyalty lies with their heart then bring them."

* * *

><p>Fives walked down to the locker room to change into his armor and then go search for Rex. His mind was swarming with conflicting and confusing thoughts and questions about the conversation he just had. It almost didn't seem real. Was the war really a lost cause? Could he abandon his brothers to gain his own freedom? How wrong would it truly be? <em>No!<em> Fives screamed at himself. _I can't leave them behind. Get these thoughts out of your head. Bella understands that you are a soldier of the Republic and bound to serve._ But if there was a chance would he take it?

With a sigh, Fives got up and went to search for his captain.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for taking so long on the update! This chapter wasn't very easy to write-kind of a filler but the next one is going to get a bit darker as times change for Fives and the Republic. _

_I hope you all enjoy the read! _

_Please R &R ! It is greatly appreciated =)_

_As always I own nothing _

* * *

><p>Dressed in full armor and helmet in hand, Fives entered the command center to find his captain talking to the small blue holo of General Skywalker.<p>

"Aye Sir," Rex answered and the holo disappeared and his attention directed to the data pad in his hands. Fives stealthily approached but bred with heightened senses, Rex's sensitive ears picked up on Fives's soft footsteps.

"Captain," Fives nodded to Rex.

"Torrent Company is to ship out as soon as we have all the troops assembled. General Kenobi and Skywalker have reports of Ventress and Gervious being on the Outer Rim. Cody is there right now with the 212th and they need reinforcements."

"Ready to go anytime you are Sir," Fives said. "Captain," Fives started hesitantly. Rex acted if his interest was still on the data pad, but Fives could see the slight shift in his eyes directing over to Fives. "Has there been any word on Jedi Tano's where about?"

"No," was the short and sharp answer.

"She will make it back. Ashoka is a fighter and it'll take more than just a kidnapper to bring her down," Fives tried to encourage.

"I know," Rex said softly. Fives opened his mouth wanting to talk to his captain about so many things: his new development with Bella, the conversation with Skirata, but seeing that this clearly wasn't the time Fives closed it and turned on his heels to leave the command center.

"Did you get to see her last night Fives?"

Fives stopped. "Sir?"

"You did get to see her, Bella right?" Rex called out.

"I did," Fives answered tentatively.

"Good."

Fives returned to Rex's side. "Captain?"

"Yes Fives?"

"I told Bella I loved her," there he said it.

He could see Rex closed his eyes and take a small breath in. "And?"

"She said she loved me too. Sir?"

"Yes Fives," Rex's voice almost had a tired and sad tone to it.

"Do you love Jedi Tano?"

"Yes Fives."

"Sir?"

Ever patient, Rex answered, "Yes Fives?"

Fives chewed on his cheek and debated whether to ask this question. He had to know though. "If you had the chance to start a new life as a new man and not as a solider of the Republic, would you take it?"

The question clearly took Rex off guard and turned his surprised chocolate colored eyes on Fives. "Are you talking about deserting soldier?"

"No Sir! It was just a hypothetical question!"

Rex narrowed his sharp eyes on Fives and Fives tried to swallow the fire that was burning in this throat. Had he just put his boot in his mouth?

"I guess we all have those thoughts," Rex finally said. "When we win this war Fives and if the Republic doesn't need us any longer though I don't see that happening any time soon, if the Jedi grant us an early retirement then maybe just maybe I could see myself starting a new life." Rex paused, thinking about his next words. "I don't know how the Republic can take hundreds of thousands of men that have been specially bred and trained for war and put them into civilian life. Have you ever thought about that? How do you think they would adapt to life of normalcy?"

No, Fives had never thought about that because thoughts of retirement only meant "reconditioning" to a clone; not moving to another planet and settling down. These men wouldn't know the first thing about being a civilian. It wasn't going to happen not for a long time. Even if they were to win the war, the need for an army would always be there.

"No Sir," Fives answered. "But what if the Republic were to collapse and fall into the wrong hands? What if the Jedi were to cease to exist, what then?"

"This is all treason talk Fives and I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about it do you hear me?" Rex, uncomfortable as to how far they got with this conversation put an end to it.

"Yes Sir," Fives nodded. Before being completely dismissed and leaving the command center, Fives called over his shoulder to Rex, "Captain?"

Fives could hear the small sigh come from the captain. "Yes Fives?"

"You were right."

Fives heard the clicking and clanking of armor as Rex turned around. "About what?"

"Not all my brothers are dead. I just wanted to say thank you for making me realize that."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get Torrent Company assembled and their ship into hyperspace. They would rendezvous with General Kenobi and Skywalker along with the 212th in a matter of hours. There was no time to relax, the men prepped their weapons and checked their armor. A briefing was held in the main galley of the ship.<p>

"Grievous's armada has put General Kenobi and the 212th under constant pressure and that is why we are needed. Ventress has also been spotted amongst them. This could be a pivotal turning point, men. If we can bring down Grevious and Ventress the war will turn in our favor." Mummers could be heard echoing within the room. Fives looked to his left and right to see his comrades' expressions.

"I am not one for big speeches," Rex went on, "but we are the 501st, General Skywalker picked you because you are the best," rumbles got louder, heads nodded, "you are the elite, and we get things done." Cheers along with clapping started. Rex rallied the men and Fives joined in with his own shouts of support. "We are Torrent Company and let's send these Separatists back to the fowl stenches of hell where they came from! Eran, vode, c'rtä!" Hoots and hollers exploded, fists raised proudly as spirits were raised.

Rex jumped down from the platform he was standing on to receive hard slaps on the back from his eager and now geared-up men. Fives made his way through the crowd and next to his captain's side.

"That was some speech Sir," Fives shouted over all the noise.

"Sometimes Fives," Rex watched as the men slowly made their way out of the galley excited, charged and rearing to go. "Even the strongest of them all need a pep talk."

"Sir?" Fives called out before Rex exited. Rex turned his head slightly to look at his second in command.

"What does it mean?" He asked referring to the Mandalorian quote. Most clones though coming from a Mando bounty hunter did not take after their heritage. Rex even had to look up many of the translations. This particular one fit perfect for his squad.

"We, brothers, stand as one."

* * *

><p>Torrent Company came out of hyperspace into a full laser locked space battle. Battle cruisers from both sides sprayed deadly fire upon each other, smaller fighters flown by both droid and clone battled for control in the open space.<p>

They immediately received their orders and engaged in the firefight. Opening up cannons and torpedoes, they concentrated their energies on Grevious's command ship.

"Shields are down to seventy-five percent!" Fives shouted to Rex.

"Keep firing. Do not let up! I want that ship blown to pieces. General Skywalker, star cruisers are at your back."

"Good to hear Rex, Grievous…" Skywalker's transmission was cut off before finishing but Rex could see his general's fighter through the view screen.

"Sir look!" Rex looked up at Fives's shout. A small fighter was aiming directly at them on kamikaze mission to take them out.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Alarms screamed and troops scrambled to get the ship moved. It wasn't going to work. They weren't moving fast enough.

_Oh kreth. This is it,_ Fives thought. _Goodbye Bella…_with a bright flash the fighter disappeared from sight.

"One more you owe me Rex ol'boy!" A very familiar voice shouted over the comm.

"You bet your shebs I do! Thanks Cody!" Rex laughed in relief. They all did.

Both sides had taken on heavy losses but the Separatists command ship started to buckle.

"Grievousis on the run!" Kenobi's voice exclaimed. Sure enough, the Separatist general's ship dropped from the belly of the command ship and sped away from the battle.

_Coward!_ Fives snarled.

Fighters chased after him but before reaching the general, the ship made the jump into hyperspace. The next moment the command ship blew up in a giant ball of fire.

"General Skywalker! General Kenobi! Come in!" Both Rex and Cody called out. "All commands call in!" The remaining troopers who had not been blown up or destroyed in the blast from the command ship or shot down by Sep. forces started to ring in.

"We're here Rex, Cody," Skywalker called frustration and anger hinted in his voice. "Rex, I am coming aboard."

"Aye Sir."

* * *

><p>The Separatists lost many of their ships in this battle but their leader had gotten away once again. Fives, Rex and Skywalker stood around the holo where Kenobi and Cody were projected.<p>

"All is not lost," Kenobi explained, "we have the general on the run. We have destroyed his command ship and the majority of his forces. He is forced to retreat with not much going back to."

"Master, you always seem to find the bright side of things," Skywalker smirked.

"We must in times of wars Anakin. In the meantime the Jedi Council has issued an order for us to regroup back on Coruscant. Scouts are places in strategic systems on the Outer Rim and word will come in soon."

"Yes Master. I will see you when we return," Skywalker slightly bowed and the holo disappeared. Skywalker turned to the captain. "good work out there Rex."

"Thank you general. I just wish we had taken out that Confederate scum once and for all."

"You and me both…" the Jedi was interrupted as one of the troopers called out.

"General, Captain, I am receiving a transmission from the Jedi Temple."

"Put it through," Skywalker ordered.

Head Jedi Master Yoda appeared before them. "News for you I have," the wise Jedi said cryptically.

"News Master?"

"Coruscant you must go to quickly, waiting for you she will be." With that the transmission ended.

Both Fives and Rex never understood why the Jedi had to be so confusing and just couldn't come right out and say what needed to be said.

The general stood at the projector for a moment before his eyes lit up. Could it be? He turned to his captain.

"Rex, get us planet side as fast as this ship can fly!" Did they actually hear excitement in Skywalker's voice?

"Sir may I ask what is going on?" Rex asked.

"She's alive, Rex!" That's all that was needed to be said to the captain. _Alive…_His heart pounded. He had to see her in person to truly believe it but for now that one word gave him the hope that he needed.

* * *

><p>Fives stood tentatively outside Rex's quarters. The orders to return to Coruscant had been carried out and the ship was flying as fast as she could without actually flying apart.<p>

"Come in," the muffled voice said within the room. Fives entered, helmet tucked under arm. Fives spotted Rex polishing his already spotless armor. His captain was anxious about something. He hadn't been seen since the orders to return to base.

"Captain…" Fives started but Rex stopped him.

"We don't know if it's her Fives," Rex said tersely.

"But you believe it's her." Rex let the rag in his hand drop to the floor.

"I want to."

* * *

><p>Hours later their ship landed and Skywalker ran down the landing ramp to be greeted by Master Windu and Yoda. "Is she here?"<p>

Not far behind, Rex and Fives followed by the rest of Torrent Company. Distracted by the news, Skywalker almost forgot to issue the next set of orders to his company.

"Return to the GAR barracks until further notice," Skywalker and the two Jedi masters turned and walked away. Rex wanted badly to disregard the order and follow his general. He needed to find if it was about Ahsoka.

Rex felt a hand on his shoulder and tilted his head slightly. "Come on Captain," Fives said, "We'll get word if it's her or not." Rex turned back to see their retreating backs disappear into the large building. With a sigh he and his men headed to the barracks.

* * *

><p>It was too late to call Bella by the time Fives returned to the barracks and there was no chance in him sneaking out, he would end up with just getting a court martial. That was the last thing he needed. After cleaning his armor, showering and heading back to the bunks Fives found sleep easy to come by.<p>

He didn't know how long he had actually been asleep but his sensitive hearing picked up on the soft pitter patter of feet outside of the hall. Fives slowly sat up and checked to see if any of the others had heard the sound. Darkness surrounded him and no one else seemed to be bothered by anything. Maybe it was just him? Fives was about to lay back down when this time he heard a door open.

Clad only in sweats and a standard issued GAR shirt, Fives padded out of the sleeping quarters careful not to wake any of the other men and slipped down the hall. It was very late and very quiet. If a pin was dropped the echo would be loud enough to wake all of GAR headquarters.

Dim light peeked into the hall and Fives slowly turned the corner to see his captain and Jedi Tano in the lunch room locked in a tight embrace whispering sweet endearments to each other. _So she had returned. _Fives felt very awkward catching the two of them in such an intimate moment. Quietly as he could stepped away and quickly made it back to his bunk. He was happy for Rex that his girl had come back. Everyone needed someone. Fives would have to contact his someone tomorrow and let her know how much she meant to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the next installment-it involves a bit more Rex/Ahsoka and is darker...but it'll all tie in with the next chapter. _

_Thank you all who have read this story and an extra thank you to those who have left reviews! Muchly appreciated! =) Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_As always, I own nothing_

* * *

><p>Fives awoke early the next morning and scrambled to get to the locker rooms before all of his squad mates. He wanted to get ready and make the call to Bella without having anyone around to hassle him. As he strapped the last plate in place Fives sat up and punched in the correct numbers to Bella's com. He frowned as the screen remained blank. Fives waited another minute before disconnecting and sulked to himself. <em>Well you knew she wouldn't always be available, you probably just caught her at a busy time. Just try again later. If there is a later. <em>Time was always the question for clones. With a sigh, Fives put his HUD on and prepped for the day.

Trying not to let his mind get preoccupied, Fives listened to his captain whose voice now had a much crisper tone to it give new orders to the squad. From the High Council, General Skywalker was to stay on planet much to his dismay while his own master, General Kenobi along with the 212th Attack Battalion flew to Utapau with news that Grievous had a base stationed there.

Skywalker wanted the 501st on high alert and split them between the Senate and the Jedi Temple. When asked by the Captain and Commander Tano, the General's eyes blazed and gave a sharp retort, "because I said so!" With that, the Jedi stormed off.

Orders were put in place and Fives made his way through the crowd of soldiers up to Rex before disembarking to the Senate.

"Sir, may I ask what is going on?"

Rex looked at his brother. "I'm not sure. The General isn't himself. Keep your head up and eyes alert Fives. Ahsoka…Commander Tano," Rex corrected himself but it was too late for that. "She said she felt a quiver in the Force but couldn't place it."

"I don't like the sound of that Sir," Fives said wearily and the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand. He had to get ahold of Bella and hear her voice. He had to make sure she was okay. Something wasn't right.

"Neither do I Fives. Neither do I."

* * *

><p>There was an upside to always having to wear their helmets; they could have private conversations without the outside world ever knowing. Fives listened to some of the grumbling that the men gave out as they stood guard around the temple and Senate. It was a mundane job, but not all jobs required blasting away tinnies.<p>

They were on day three of guard duty and the tide had definitely taken an ominous tone to it. The Senate was in session deliberating once again whether the war should continue and pull all emergency power to the Chancellor. If Fives had anything to say about it which he didn't, no one man should have that much power. But Fives was no one and his voice didn't count.

He couldn't stop thinking about her especially in these dour days. She brought light when darkness seemed to fall. A soft but annoying beeping sound came through his helmet and he punched the com with a groan.

"Fives here," he replied.

"Hello Fives. I'm sorry for the rotten timing but I wanted to hear your voice," her musical tone caressed his ears. His heart fluttered and he actually felt his whole body relax now that he knew she was okay.

"Bella, I tried to contact you when I got back but nothing went through. Are you okay?" Fives asked.

Stress was evident in her voice though she tried to keep it out. "The shop was closed down. A lot of the businesses in the civilian sector have been closed. Things are starting to get a little rough in the last few days. The government has issued a statement that GAR troops will be stationed around us for our protection. Fives, what is going on?"

Fives furrowed his brows. What was going on? Why were troops being stationed around civilian sites? He hadn't heard about this new statement.

Something was dreadfully wrong but he couldn't disobey his orders and leave. The gnawing sensation in his stomach grew. "Listen Bella, just sit tight. I might be able to come and see you soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow okay? As soon as I find out what is going on, I'll let you know."

"Okay Fives. I love you."

"I love you too," with that the short conversation ended. He didn't like what she had told him.

"Fives," Rex commed.

"Yes Captain," Fives answered.

"You know it's against regulations to have personal calls don't you," Rex reprimanded.

_Ah sith bucket!_ "Yes Sir," Fives answered numbly.

"Bella?"

"Yes Sir."

"She still in love with you? Kest knows why."

Despite the situation, Fives smirked under his helmet. "Yes Sir." There was some static interference and then he heard Rex's voice again.

"Grievous has been found and killed!" An uproar of cheers shouted over the channel, including Five's own voice. He couldn't believe it! This would surly turn the war in their favor.

Suddenly a loud crack and shreds of glass scattered across the ground. "What the…" Fives trailed off and looked up.

"Captain!" Fives shouted. "Someone is about to jump from the one of the offices! It looks like the Chancellor!"

"Ahsoka and I are on our way, meet us up there!" Fives took off at a dead run into the temple and luckily the elevators opened immediately.

_It can't be. What is happening?_ Rapid thoughts ran though his mind. It could be anything.

The elevator stopped at the top and Fives burst into the room to see the General and Chancellor who was covered in a heavy robe. The General slowly stood up from his crouch and looked at Fives who could swear his eyes glowed yellow.

"We have been attacked by a Jedi. They have tried to take full control of the Senate," Skywalker's voice took on a malicious tone. "Master Windu has personally tried to assassinate the Chancellor and I had to defend him. Master Windu is no longer amongst us."

By that time Ahsoka and Rex had arrived, Ahsoka not believing what she was hearing or seeing. "Skyguy?"

The now deformed Chancellor turned to the young Jedi. "Leave here Ahsoka. Warn the council that their actions will not go unanswered for."

"But how? Master Windu would never…"

"Get out of here!" Skywalker shouted. Ahsoka slowly backed away insulted, scared and hurt. She turned on her heals and fled.

Rex and Fives did not follow for they were not allowed. "Follow me," Skywalker ordered. "Rex, take the all of the 501st to the Jedi Temple and wait there. Your orders will come shortly"

"Yes Sir," Rex said. Fives and Rex didn't say anything until they parted ways from the General and Chancellor.

"Captain, this is wrong. The Jedi wouldn't attack if they didn't have a good reason," it just didn't make any sense to Fives. "And the way he yelled at Jedi Tano…"

_Jedi Tano…_The hurt in her eyes when Skywalker yelled at her. It made Rex and Fives both furious. She had been nothing but the loyal padawan to him and didn't deserve his harshness.

"Just get to the Temple," Rex growled. "We'll figure it out then."

* * *

><p>The tingling sensation that Fives had on the back of his neck grew to a full blown warning signal and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Sergeant Skirata's voice played in his head,<p>

"_If you still feel conflicted by the time this war takes a change…"_

"Rex, Captain," Fives took on a slight edge of urgent desperation to his voice. "We shouldn't go."

"What are you talking about soldier?" Rex asked warningly.

"Doesn't this feel all wrong to you? Fives stopped and shouted. His heart was in his throat and knew this could very well be the end of his career or even his life if he didn't get his point across. "Why would a well-respected Jedi Master attack the Chancellor for no reason? Captain, this doesn't make sense! Bella informed me that GAR has stationed troops in the civilian sector. Did you know that?" Silence was his conformation. "Why aren't they filling us in? Why the need for secrecy? General Skywalker would never yell at Ahsoka and you know that. He's changed. This war has changed and not for the better. Sir, I know I am stepping over the lines, but if we don't make our move now there might now be another chance!"

Rex grabbed Fives by the collar of where his chest armor and helmet met and slammed him against a wall of the building they were passing by. Fives hit it hard enough to knock the wind from him. Rex's grip tightened and pressed him harder into the wall. Fives gripped the Captain's arm but didn't fight him off. Suddenly the Captain's arm went slack and Fives stumbled against the wall to catch his balance.

"Get out of here Fives," Fives almost didn't catch what Rex said.

"Sir?"

"I said go. Get your girl and go." T-shape visors started at each other, waiting for the next move.

"Captain…" Fives thought better of questioning Rex's motive. "Thank you." Fives held out his hand for Rex to take. Rex slightly tilted his helmet to look at Fives out reached hand.

Rex slowly reached up to take the officer's hand. Words were not needed, an understanding passing between them. Rex let go and stalked off. Fives watched the steadfast clone captain join his squad. Fives felt the rip/disconnection immediately. In some ways they were a hive mind as much as they strived to be individuals and now the disassociation was somewhat frightening. But he had made his choice and it was time to act upon it. Fives took off on a jog in an opposite direction and commed Bella.

"Fives!" She said surprised. She was shocked to hear from him so soon. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Remember when we talked about finding that planet that has grassy fields? Well you still up to looking?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to have a life with you Bella; as long as we can."

"But what about the GAR? Your brothers? The Jedi?" She exclaimed.

"I'll explain as much as I can when I see you. I'll be over there in about forty minutes. Is that okay?" _Please say yes…_

"Of course," she was completely baffled and she didn't try to disguise it. "Be careful."

"Always." Fives broke back down to a walk. He was going to have to play this coyly if he was going to make it to Bella's without attracting too much attention. Having troops stationed in the civilian sector might be to his advantage after all and he wouldn't look so out of place being there.

Fives kept a watchful eye on the massing troops around the Jedi temple and Senate as well as all space ports. His sinking feel reached his feet and he needed to somehow get in contact with Sergeant Skirata and/or one of his men. How he was going to do that, Fives had no idea. He had to get Bella and himself off of Couruscant before the poodoo hit the fan.

Nothing would stop Fives now. He would find a way off this rock and start anew. He wished he tried harder to convince Rex to come and bring Ahsoka with him. Right now was not the time for what ifs.

"_The time has come. Execute Order 66." _That would be the only thing that would make Fives stop dead in his tracks as he skidded to a halt. The order came through his HUD as well as every clone trooper, sergeant, commander, captain and any other servant of the Galactic Military.

_No…it can't be. _Order 66 was a contingency plan only issued by the Chancellor himself if the Jedi were deemed traitors of the Republic and to be executed on sight. _How can that be? We fought side by side for years and…oh by the holy force! _Fives thought of Rex and Ahsoka. Ahsoka would most likely be at the Temple. Would his captain gun her down or would he save her? Could he save her? Rex was as loyal as they came but the man loved her.

Fives stood on the walk way dumbly until one of the troopers bumped into him and brought him back to the present. He fought with himself leave now, pretend like he was following orders and go to Bella or go back and find his captain.

_Dammit! Dammit!_ "Arg!" Fives yelled and took off in a dead run back toward the Temple.

* * *

><p>It was chaos no other words would describe it better. Battalions of soldiers marched the streets, stormed government buildings, torched others, opening shooting anyone who defied them and murdered any Jedi who came into their path. Blood spilled and screams of terror rained Fives didn't think he would ever get the sounds or the faces of horror out his mind. He charged up the steps of the Jedi Temple and dodged firefight, almost taking a blaster shot in the chest as he rolled out of the way. Switching to a private channel, he tried to call for Rex.<p>

"Captain Rex? Captain, come in!" Fives gagged and turned away as a group of younglings were surrounded and gunned down. Younglings! Racing up to the next level, bodies scattered the floor older Jedi, young Jedi, human, alien, it didn't matter. No one was spared.

Fives walked into a room where a nursery had been set up. This time Fives did lose the contents of his stomach and threw off his helmet. Coughing up the last of it and wiping his mouth Fives slowly walked over to one of the bassinettes and peered in. His stomach lurched again as he thought he might lose it. Infants! They had actually killed babies. Small but precise holes between the eyes for a quick kill. At least none of them had suffered.

The distinct hum of a lightsaber made Fives stand ridged. "Are you proud? Like what you see?" He knew that voice very well even if it was full of seething hatred and fear.

"Commander Tano, I'm not going to hurt you," Fives tried to soothe, but she was not to be convinced. In the craze of things, no clone was to be trusted and for a good reason.

He started to turn around but she snarled, "don't you think about it clone!" The commander had no idea it was him. "I'll see your head on the ground before you see me dead."

"Ahsoka, it's me Fives," he tried again. A brief pause and he hoped that he had gotten through to her but the heat of the saber was suddenly at the back of his head.

"You're just going to trick me Fives. I'll let my guard down and you'll kill me."

The click of a rifle made both of them jump. Ahsoka had been so distracted by Fives she didn't notice the new intruder. Not lowering her weapon but allowing Fives to finally turn around, they looked at the new comer. Her hand that held the deadly weapon dropped and the automatically shut off as it hit the floor. Mouth agape, Fives stared with wide eyes.

"Rex," she whispered. The clone captain pointed his deece directly at her forehead. "I'm glad it was you."

"Captain, you don't have to do this!" Fives jumped in between the Jedi and clone. "You don't have to follow this order." He could see Rex's hand start to tremble. "Rex, look at this," Fives gestured to the dead infants then down to Ahsoka who was on her knees, tears starting to fall from her broken, sapphire eyes. They left a trail through the dirt and grime that covered her exotic face.

"This isn't what we were bred to do. This is murder, more than murder. This is a slaughter. Rex, look at her." The gun was shaking so hard in the captain's hands Fives was afraid it may accidently go off. "This isn't what our fallen brothers fought so hard to protect. Can you really look her in the eye and call her a traitor? If you can, then do it. If you think the Jedi have betrayed us, if you think her love for you has betrayed you, shoot her!" Fives shouted and Ahsoka winced. Fives was gambling that Rex's love for the young Jedi would overpower his need of being the loyal soldier. The gun slipped from Rex's fingers and with a loud clank fell heavily to the ground. Rex collapsed to his knees, head hung in shame.

"Oh my god," the strong captain gasped. "What have we done?" Crawling on her hands and knees, Ahsoka took Rex, full armor and all into her quivering arms and held him. Rex unhooked his helmet and threw it across the room and buried his head into her neck. They both held onto each other for dear life, tears of grief, anger and sorrow falling onto the opposites' cheek and neck.

Time was of the essence and Fives wished he could give them more time. "Captain, Ahsoka, we have to leave."

"What about the other Jedi and padawans?" Ahskoa asked though they all knew the answer.

"If they even made it past the temple and the other battalions they will be on the run," Rex got to his feet and helped his Jedi to her feet.

"We have to get to Bella's apartment. We can hold out there for a least a few hours and come up with a plan to get off planet," Fives said peeking through the door to see if anyone was coming. The halls were clear of troopers.

"Ahsoka," Rex waited until she looked at him. Devastated eyes peered up at him and he lightly stroked her dirty montral. "This will never make up for what is happening, but I'm sorry."

She couldn't control the tears from falling. "You didn't shoot Rex, that's all that matters."

"Coast is clear for the moment, let's go," Fives called.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter! Still a bit dark, but not as dark as the previous. Thank you all who have taken the time to read a special thanks to those who have reviewed! They are always welcomed!_

_As always-I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Getting out of the Temple wasn't as hard as Fives thought but trying to sneak around the streets with a wanted "traitor" that was to be shot on sight and anyone helping them would be blasted out of their boots was no easy feat. Fives and Rex grabbed a few robes for Ahoska to dawn as they weaved their way through allies and back ways, hoping to hide her presence better.<p>

Checkpoints were set up at every port, bridge and cross street checking any non-clone I.D.

"This isn't going to work," Ahsoka said sourly as she leaned over Rex and Fives's shoulders peering around a corner. "Go on you two. Get out of here." They were looking at the checkpoint that had been set up right outside the apartment sector which would lead them to Bella's home. There had to be at least twenty or more soldiers at this check point which meant twenty or more blasters that would be aiming at them.

Rex leaned back as did Fives and they glared at her. Her eyes cast down and shoulders slumped, the young Togruta Jedi had no more left in her.

"Kid," Rex lifted her chin with his gloved finger making her look at him, "we can't go back, get that through your head right now." His voice was harsh and Fives wanted to come to Ahsoka's defense, tell Rex to lay off, but he was right and the sooner Ahsoka got it through her head that they were in this as much as she was the better. They were clone deserters, helping a fugitive. "We're in this for the long hall, together." She slightly nodded, but Fives wasn't quite convinced that it all sunk in. The time to worry about that was for later.

Rex and Fives turned back around to look at the checkpoint and analyzed their next move. "We can blend it, but we have to do something to disguise the commander's skin." Fives glanced back at Ahsoka who had her knees curled up to her chest and head buried in her arms. She didn't look like the confident commander and Jedi whom he had fought so many battles with before. Now she looked like a young, scared girl that lost all hope. She was a young, scared girl but they had hope.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>Walking in front of her, Fives and Rex strode confidently up to the checkpoint, deeces in hand and stopped as the trooper stepped in front of them.<p>

Ahsoka drabbed in the robes that Fives and Rex snagged while dashing out of the Temple and covered her face and arms in the black camo-paint that they carried for various missions, kept her face and eyes straight ahead.

"This one needed help getting back to her apartment after being used as a hostage by a Jedi," Rex took lead as he still was a captain.

"Soulless bastards," one of the troopers yelled out. "Using civies for shields! They're no better than the tinnies we shot dead on the battle grounds. Death to them all!"

Fives winced inside his helmet and held himself from turning around and looking at Ahsoka to see her reaction. _You fought alongside them you fool. How can you just turn your backs on those who watched yours?_

Fives may have had his differences with the Jedi but he would never wish this upon them. Not in a million years. But he was different than these brothers and that was one of the two reasons he could justify deserting. The other reason lay just beyond this checkpoint.

He could see Rex open and close his fist and prayed that the captain wouldn't lose his cool.

"Yes, soulless bastards," Rex said neutrally. "Let us through." The trooper stepped aside and let Rex and Fives through but stepped in front of Ahsoka.

"I.D."

"I told you we were escorting this civilian home," Rex put a bitter edge to his voice.

"Sorry Sir," the troopers apologized, "It's protocol. We have to check everyone. Can't let any traitors get away." He turned back to Ahsoka. Fives quickly glanced at Rex. They didn't have an I.D. For sure now they were going to get caught.

"JEDI!" Someone screamed. Heads turned including Rex, Fives and Ahsoka. Sure enough two lightsabers were lit and the troopers at the checkpoint drew their blasters and joined their squad to gun down their prey. Only the one trooper who was about to check Ahsoka remained. Distracted, Ahsoka didn't even hear when the trooper demanded to see her I.D. until he roughly grabbed her arm.

"You'll let her go if you want to live," Rex snarled.

"Captain?" The trooper asked surprised as Rex bent his arm backwards, causing him to lose his balance and was brought to the ground. The flicker of silver under her robe caught the trooper's attention. "Jedi?" He turned his helmeted head accusingly at Fives and Rex. "You're helping this scum? They betrayed the Republic! If you're helping…it, you're no better than scum sucking deserters!"

"That's right trooper," Fives pulled his deece out and pointed at the trooper's chest. "I would rather be a scum sucking deserter than a mindless murderer."

"Traitors! All of you!" The trooper shouted bringing the attention once again upon them as Fives quieted him forever.

In a state of shock Ahsoka couldn't move. Rex had to physically pull her arm, dragging her away from the scene. The group of soldiers moved away from the two Jedi who now lay with smolder holes on the streets and turned onto them.

"Halt!" They yelled.

"Yeah, not on your life," Fives mumbled.

Blaster fire was hot on their heels as they ran from the checkpoint. Rex finally had to pick the Jedi up for her legs gave out and became dead weight.

"Where to Fives?" Rex shouted. Their cover blown and now sworn enemies of the state, Rex, Fives and Ahsoka would forever be on the run.

"Bella isn't far from here but we have to ditch these guys," Fives breathed. Rounding a corner and ducking into a sewer shaft, Fives, Rex and the now passed out Jedi crouched there to catch their breaths. "I'll lose them, take the Commander and get to Bella's. Three blocks north and two blocks south. She's on the tenth level, should give us some privacy and will be harder for anyone to see us. Tell Bella I'll see her soon." Rex was about to protest but Fives stopped him. "Captain, just do it. Please. I'll see you all soon."

"Good luck Fives," Rex slapped Fives on the shoulder and watched his brother leave. As soon as Fives was out of sight, Rex crept out of the shaft, Ahsoka slung over his shoulder and followed Fives directions.

* * *

><p>Fives didn't let himself think that he was firing upon his fellow troops and brothers otherwise he wouldn't be able to give Rex and Ahsoka the time to make their way to the apartment. He got their attention alight and having a battalion of clones that had precise firing ability really took a toll on his energy, trying to dodge the lasers. He took them for a run through the streets and dived into one of the shops to catch his breath until he felt he could run some more.<p>

Thinking that the coast was clear for the moment and about to run, Fives was taken off guard as a sniper took a shot at him and hit the back of his calf. "Ah!" He cried out and stumbled to the ground. _Oh sweet stars that really hurts!_ Fives quickly picked himself back up and tried to put pressure onto his leg. Even with the armor, the blaster fire was hot and powerful enough to pierce though it and cause damage. He could feel the heat melting away his flesh and muscle.

He could hear the gallop of troops coming up behind him. The pain was too intense and blood started to leak through the hole of the armor. Fives hobbled as fast and as far as he could until his body said enough. _No! I won't give up. Bella, have to do this for Bella, for the Captain, for the Commander. _He literally crawled on his belly pushing with his one good leg toward another closed shop.

He stopped as a pressure was applied to the back of his skull. "You are about to become nothing but bantha fodder you earworm." Fives held up his hands in front of him and the sound of gun being discharged made him close his eyes. When he realized he wasn't dead, Fives opened them and slowly twisted around to see what was above him.

Trying not to let his mouth fall open and eyes pop out from surprise, Fives stumble for something to say.

"You must have had them all on a pretty good chase to have them that mad at you," a hand reached down to offer him help back up. Fives took it, wincing as pain shot up his leg and blood dripped down to the cement.

"They aren't my brothers, not anymore," Fives gasped for a breath as he limped for balance. "You're…"

"Ordo, yes. I heard on one of the channels that there was a Jedi seen running with a clone captain and ARC trooper. Well since I don't see the captain or Jedi it leaves me to believe either they are dead or you were a distraction."

"I am the distraction," Ordo wrapped a supporting arm around Five's shoulders which Fives gratefully took the offered support. They walked, Fives more hobbled into the abandoned store where he collapsed onto a chair. "Why did you come here?" Fives asked suddenly suspicious. He had heard of Ordo and his crazy brothers, everyone had heard of Null squad. But just because they were crazy didn't mean they didn't follow the order.

Ordo searched and found a temporary tourniquet for Fives's leg and came back in front of him. Fives had taken off the leg piece along with some flesh that had ripped off. Biting his lip which kept him from groaning, Fives looked away as Ordo applied some bacta salve and the wrap.

"You'll need that looked at later," the larger man stood up.

"If there is a later," Fives panted. The pain was excruciating and throbbed throughout his body.

"We have to leave here," Ordo looked out the front window to see if any more troops were coming.

"Why did you come?" Fives asked again, not moving from his spot. Ordo turned around and looked Fives.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Those who want to be free should be free. At least that's what Kal'buir tells us. We have to get out of here."

"I can't leave, not yet. The Captain and Ahsoka are supposed to meet at…" Five trailed off. Could he really trust Ordo? What if he was leading him to them and would blast them all away. He didn't know this man at all.

Raising his own blaster at Ordo and narrowing his eyes, Fives growled, "What makes me so sure I can trust you?"

Ordo folded his arms over his chest. "I'm getting you off planet you di'kut. Do you really want to shoot me?"

"Why didn't you follow Order 66?" Fives demanded.

"Why didn't you?"

_Bella…_

"Her name, tell me Ordo," Fives had to know. He had to know they were risking their lives for the same reason.

Ordo curled his lip and looked like he may just pound Fives but he dropped his arms to his sides and walked right up to him. "Besany."

"The apartment isn't too far away."

* * *

><p>Bella paced restlessly back and forth in her apartment. Shocked was too light of a word when a clone captain and dark skinned Togruta stumbled into the room. She heard the slight explanation that he was Fives's captain and this was a Jedi…wait a Jedi! They were considered traitors according to the news. Bella didn't understand what was happening but now she was harboring a fugitive. And where was Fives? Why wasn't he here? To keep her racing mind busy, Bella had made some tea for the captain who had mumbled out a thanks and she thought she heard him mutter that his name was Rex. The captain then attempted to hand the tea over to the young girl who sat in stunned silence but she didn't move a muscel.<p>

"I think she may be in shock," Bella said to Rex. "Get her in my shower and turn on the hot water. I'll get some warm clothes and the bed ready!" Rex picked up Ahsoka and did as he was told.

He peeled off the robes and debated whether to take off her dirty and torn clothes. _They aren't doing any good anyways,_ he thought. Going on auto pilot he stripped the rest of her garments and crawled into the tub with her, still in his own armor. The warm water did nothing to warm his core but he could hear the soft whimpers coming from the girl. She was finally coming out of her stupor. She pressed her naked back against the hard plates and moaned miserably. The black paint ran down his white and blue armor, down the tub and washing the night's events off.

"Rex," she whimpered.

"Shh…you're in a safe place now." Rex soothed. He finished rising the remaining paint off and turned the water off. Grabbing one of the towels that was hanging nearby, Rex draped it over her body and slowly stood up and then cocooned her in the towel and carried her to the bed.

A light knock on the door and Bella peeked in. "I left some clothes for her on the bed. Is there anything else I can do to help or get for you Captain?"

"Thank you Bella, we're okay for now," Rex nodded.

"Okay," Bella glanced one more time at them before closing the door.

"They're all dead Rex," the tears flowed freely now and Ahsoka could no longer hold them back. Everything came to a head now.

"There may be survivors, we have to keep thinking that my Ahsoka," Rex gently wiped the tears with the towel from her face. How could he have even thought of shooting her? His heart squeezed until it started to hurt at the thought of what conspired today. She still wasn't responding as well as he liked and dressed her in the clothes provided. Rex stripped out of his dripping wet armor and set the pieces aside. He didn't have anything else on him except the body glove which was also wet. Deciding that being wet was just something he didn't want to be right now, he stripped down to his standard issue boxers. At least the body glove had kept the rest of him dry.

Pulling the sheets down, he placed the young and traumatized Jedi under the blankets and crawled in next to her, wrapping her into his embrace and securely against his chest. He could feel her start to shake despite the warm clothes and being under the covers.

"You're safe now my Ahsoka," Rex kissed the top of her head. "It'll take more than the GAR army to get through me. For whatever the future holds for us, I'll always hold your hand." Her shaking had stopped and the steadiness of her breath and closure of eyes told Rex she had finally gone to sleep. "I love you," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you have all been enjoying this read! Thank you all for the reviews! I very much appreciate it =) _

_This is a short chapter but more to come! _

* * *

><p>Fives and Ordo managed to get to the apartment without running into further trouble. Fives knocked and when Bella cracked the door open and recognized Fives, she practically flew herself into his arms.<p>

"Oh Fives! You just about gave me a heart attack!" She just about reprimanded, but relief was evident in her voice. "When Rex and his friend came in here without you, I almost went to find you myself!"

Wrapping a protective arm around her waist but struggling to keep his balance because of his hurt leg, Fives placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I told you I'd come for you. Bella, this is Ordo."

The bulkier clone gave her a small salute. "We should take this inside," Ordo suggested.

"Oh, of course come in," Bella gestured and then noticed Fives injury. "You're hurt!"

"Nothing that rest and some bacta won't heal," Fives tried to wave off.

"Sit down now and let me see it. I have some first aid." Fives didn't disagree with the sitting down part. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. The day's events were starting to catch up with him and he fell heavily onto the couch. Ordo walked over to the window and peered out.

Bella returned with a small bucket filled with water, a towel, first aid and a clean wrap. She set everything down and curled up in front of Fives. Delicately as possible and trying not to cause him anymore pain that he was in, she unwrapped his seeping wound.

A hissing sound escaped her lips. "What happened to you?"

"I had to give the Captain and Commander some time to get here so I created a diversion. Sniper got me but Ordo saved my back."

Bella turned her jaded eyes thankfully to Ordo. "I am in your debt."

Clearly uncomfortable, Ordo shrugged his shoulders. "We can't stay here long. They'll find us sooner or later, the neighbors will talk. I'm going to make a few calls. Get some rest and then we'll leave."

"Thanks Ordo," Fives winced as Bella gently rinsed his calf with the water.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I can't believe what is happening. Why is the government saying all Jedi are traitors? I mean just yesterday they were out saving the galaxy."

"Order 66 Bella," Fives leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "It designates all Jedi and those who associate themselves with the Jedi as traitors and will be killed on sight. No questions asked." He lifted his head and watched as she finished putting the new dressing on his leg. He reached out and gently stroked her lekku. "I don't want to put you in danger…"

"Don't you start that Fives, I'm in this as much as you are." She finished with bandaging his leg and crawled up to sit next to him on the couch. She stared Fives in the eye, making him understand that she was in the long hall with him.

"I love you Fives and where you go I go. I don't understand any of this, I don't think any of you do and I don't think you ever will. People are evil and will continue to do evil things. That's why we have to stay together. Unless…unless you really don't want me around."

For an answer Fives crushed her to him even as tired as he was, Fives couldn't get enough of Bella. They broke apart panting for air. "I always want you around. I guess I just had a moment of stupidity that's all."

Bella slightly grinned. "We're all entitled to them." Knowing that he was exhausted, Bella slid off the couch and out of his embrace much to Fives protests. Minutes later she returned with a sandwich and some water and handed it to him which Fives gratefully accepted. "I have some clean clothes that you left over a few weeks ago," her skin slightly turned a lighter shade of green and yellow remembering why his clothes were left over. "Rex and…"

"Her name is Ahsoka," Fives filled in with his mouth full.

"Ahsoka," Bella said. "Poor girl. They're in my room sleeping so if you use the shower you might wake them. They looked horrible Fives."

Fives gulped down some water and then set the glass down. "It's going to be a long road to recovery. That is if forgiveness can be found and accepted," he said soulfully as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and she snuggled into his chest. Rex wasn't the only one who would be seeking the Jedi's forgiveness. Fives was as guilty as the next soldier. His blood had caused a massacre and he not only sought Ahsoka's forgiveness but when this all ended he hoped could forgive himself as well.

Entwining her fingers into his, Bella whispered, "Evil never prevails no matter how bad it may seem."

* * *

><p>Fives filled Bella in with what had happened throughout the day and how they all came to end up in the apartment. At the end of the story, Fives shirt was soaked with her silent tears. He gently stroked them from her lovely face.<p>

"So much for someone so young," Bella sniffed.

"The Commander has seen more than most ever will in their entire life. She's a Jedi, therefore destined to protect no matter what the costs. Well until today." Fives reasoned.

Bella was about to respond but Ordo walked back into the room. "Wake the captain and the Jedi, time to go."

Fives and Bella untangled from each other and Fives sat forward. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe I promise. Look, I don't have time to argue. You either come or you don't." Fives and Bella glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Give us ten minutes," Ordo agreed and the clock ticked away.

"Captain Rex, Commander, we have to leave." Rex's eyes shot open and sat up abruptly while Ahsoka was slower to wake.

"What is it? They find us?" Rex demanded.

"We're getting off Coruscant," Fives said.

Rex took in a deep breath and rubbed his tired eyes and then looked down at the Jedi. She was awake now and looked at him.

"Give us a minute and we'll be out," Rex dismissed Fives.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked.<p>

"Yes," Rex tenderly stroked the side of Ahsoka's head and she leaned heavily into his palm. "Fives found us a safe passage off and we have to take it."

"Coruscant is the only home I have known," her voice a soft weep. She knew she was falling apart and she did nothing to stop it.

Rex had to be strong for the both of them. In the end, she was just a teenager who had lost everything. Friends, family if you could call the Jedi council a family, men who she put her full trust into turned their backs on her and she was no longer welcome in this vast galaxy. She still had him if she still wanted him.

"We'll make a new home together Ash'ika." Rex soothed.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she looking deeply at Rex. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Rex walked out of the bedroom together dressed and ready. Ordo stood impatiently getting the last bit of information transmitted to him where to rendezvous at.<p>

"We all set?" He asked.

Fives and Bella each carried a back pack filled with what they thought would be essentials for their journey. Rex slipped over to Bella and took her bag for her and she gave him a soft smile.

"Where are we going?" Rex asked.

"I'll let you all know when we get on the ship. For now, you'll just have to follow my lead," with that, Ordo checked the halls and headed out.

Fives and Rex who now dawned civilian clothing gave each other a look of "what are we getting ourselves into and do we have a choice?" Fives in front, the girls in between and Rex following behind, they all carefully made their way out of the apartment. Bella snuck one last look at her old life.

_So long and farewell. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all-sorry for the wait but I had a bit of a difficult time coming up with the chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please R &R! _

_As always I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>It was very early the next morning on Coruscant and the sun had not made its way into the sky which the small group traveling through the shadows of the alley ways were thankful for. It also shadowed any horror that had spilled on the streets just hours before. The city was not dead quiet, the sounds of heavy and familiar footsteps tromped through buildings and the streets and the frequent shots of blaster fire followed by screams made them on extreme edge.<p>

"Okay, this is it," the group paused at an unlit corner and Ordo peered around it to cheek their surroundings. Groups of troops were spread out every fifty or so feet from each other no more than four in a group each heavily armed and checking every civilian who was out which was still a lot considering the time of morning.

Ordo gave a soft curse and then turned back to Fives, Rex and the girls. "We just have to get passed this checkpoint and then our transport will be waiting for us on the other side. Say a prayer to the gods that you believe in because we'll need every bit of support."

"How many troopers are there?" Rex asked.

"Looks to be at least twenty-eight give or take. They have civvies forming a line to get through. Unless you have your lightsaber out, they won't know you're a Jedi," Ordo said pointedly at Ahsoka.

"That's what we thought the first time around," Fives mumbled. Putting in the color contacts last minute he had stored in his utility belt, Fives turned to Bella to see her reaction. He was not denied when she slightly balked at him. His once rich mahogany colored eyes were now a bright green jade to rival her own. It was a bit unnerving.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Different," she finally answered.

Fives turned to Rex who had also put in color contacts which matched the blue of their former squad color. They both covered their heads and mouths in cloths only leaving their eyes exposed, Ahsoka following suit. Bella not being a known face didn't need much of a disguise but wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Ready?" Ordo asked impatiently.

"Ready," Fives and Rex answered. Bella grasped Fives hand tightly into her own and he squeezed hers for reassurance. _This will work_ he wanted to tell her, but was actually too afraid to open his mouth and speak now that they were out in the open, fear that his voice would be recognized. He took a glance back to see Rex and Ahsoka walking side by side their hands barely touching each other, but enough to give one another support.

As they neared the check point and Fives could feel the blood rush to his ears and his heart rush to his throat. Their freedom lay just on the other side. He could almost reach out for it, taste it, just a couple hundred feet and they were there.

The line to get through was not long but there were a few people ahead of their group. Fives put Bella in front of him to make sure he could see that she went through without any issue. He watched as Ordo spoke with a few of the guards and walked through as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The people ahead of him went through and next came Bella. She looked up to him with worry and love and then approached the guard. After checking her for any sign of Jedi paraphilia, she was allowed to go. She was about to wait for him on the other side, but Ordo tugged her away and down the bridge. Bella started to refuse but saw Fives nod for her to go with the other man. Reluctantly she followed. Heart almost beating out of his chest, it was Fives turn to be checked. He hoped their sloppy disguises would be enough to make it though. The guard looked at him right in the face and stared Fives right in the eye.

_Oh sith, this is it!_

"Next!" Fives could hardly believe it. He had made it through. He wanted to run as fast as he could but willed himself to stay calm. Fives turned to wait for Ahsoka and Rex as they made it through the checkpoint as well.

Rex turned to see the line forming behind him and looked down at the blond headed girl who look wearily at him but gave him a kind half smile. He slightly nodded to her and turned his attention back to Ahsoka and getting passed the guards. Giving her a squeeze on her thin shoulders for luck, he watched as the guards searched her feeling his blood start to boil. These were his brothers now his enemies. How had things gone so upside down so fast?

As they both made their way through, their physical relief was evident as they walked closer to Fives but brief as the familiar snap-hiss sounds of a lightsaber was ignited.

The three of them whirled around as screams filled the air at the checkpoint as a very young Jedi padawan took up a defensive pose around the clone troopers.

"No you fool," Ahsoka hissed. The padawan swung wildly into the crowd as not just clone troopers tried to grab for the Jedi but also angry civilians. Shouts of hatred and taunts pushed the clones into further action, surrounding the padawan. One clone went down and for a minute Five, Rex and Ahsoka thought the Jedi might make it. The sound of another lightsaber being ignited diverted their attention from the padawan momentarily.

"That girl was right behind me…" Rex gasped. They watched in captivated horror as the girl came in between the clone trooper who had his aim trained on the padawan and the padawan who was crouched and poised to strike. It was all in slow motion. Someone within the crowd, shouted for the girl to jump, duck, to just move out of the way but it was too late. Fives looked to see Ordo and Bella standing and staring in horror and Ordo also was yelling for the girl to stop and run.

Just as he turned back, the blond girl who was defending the clone trooper was struck down by the padawan. "Dar!" The girl screamed and fell limply to the ground. The glowing amber light sliced through her shoulder and stopped in her midsection. A wave of silence descended through the crowd and then erupted with yells of excited victory.

Ahsoka turned away with a gagging sob and Rex caught her in his arms, forcing himself to tear away from the scene. Numbness was all Fives could feel as he watched the young padawan gunned down and the crowd group around the dead girl.

Stumbling down the bridge, Fives managed not to trip on his own feet. _This is all a bad dream. We'll wake up and be on a LAAT ready for our next mission. Come Fives. Wake up._ But it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare that just wouldn't end.

Seeing Bella, Rex and Ahsoka already in the small transport, Fives practically fell and Ordo instantly took off toward their ship. Minutes later they were there and hustled inside to find two more clones who only dazedly nodded to them, another Twi'lek who was holding a screaming baby, a tall blond whose face was tear stained and much to Fives and Rex's surprise Sergeant Wal Vau and Kal Skirata who both looked like they had a fight with a rancor and lost.

Ordo pushed passed them and over to the tall blond who he scooped up in his arms and both just held each other. Skirata shook his head and walked up to Fives and Rex and eyed them and then looked over to Bella and Ahsoka.

"Glad you could make it," the sergeant said his voice thick but trying valiantly to hold back any emotion. "Sit down boys and girls, next stop the rest of your life."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi All,_

_sorry for taking so long with this next chapter but here it is! Ahsoka and Rex are going to be coming to a head soon and will everyone stay on Mandalore?...Stay turned for more! _

_Thank you all for your awesomeness and great reviews! They have all helped and inspired me to continue! =)_

_Please R & R!_

_As always I own nothing_

* * *

><p>The journey to Mandalore was quiet and somber. The passengers aboard the ship sat subdued and even the baby's cries had finally dulled to soft whimpers. Bella was curled up against Fives side with his arm wrapped protectively around her, though he wasn't sure if it was her giving him the much needed strength or vice versa.<p>

Now that his body wasn't pumping only on adrenaline and the stim shot he took before leaving Bella's apartment had worn off, Fives began to feel his leg start to excruciatingly throb from the blaster wound he sustained earlier that night. Fives stretched his aching leg giving out a loan moan as the motion caused a spike of pain to shoot through him.

Bella shifted to look up at her lover with a worried expression and then remembered about his leg. "Oh Fives," she sat up and Fives suddenly felt cold and lonely despite her sitting right next to him. He came to rely on her close warmth.

She glanced down at his injury and they both noticed a red stain starting to expand on his clothes. His wound had leaked through the bandages and would need to be redressed.

"Stang," Fives softly cursed.

"We need to look at it Fives, it has gone straight through the dressings. It may be getting infected," Bella looked at the passengers they were traveling with. Each looked war torn and exhausted and a couple of them had fallen asleep. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she lightly kissed Fives cheek and scooted off her seat.

"Wait, where're you going?" Fives asked confused and pouted when Bella ignored him.

Carefully making her way around the others, Bella searched for the man who had greeted them right before taking off. He seemed to be the one in charged or at least that's what Bella felt. The ship itself wasn't very big just the main cabin, the cockpit and a short hallway that led to a small room in the rear of the ship. Bella made her way to the back room and was about to knock on the close door to see if there was anyone in the room when she heard a muffled sob. Someone was trying very hard to hold back their tears, but it was in vain. Bella had become very familiar with the sound unfortunately in recent days. The sound had almost become as familiar as a speeder honking in traffic.

Biting down on her bottom lip Bella slowly and quietly as she could, opened the door. She had heard about Mandalorians being tough, nothing fazing them but the sight before her proved that even the fiercest of people could even break. The man that stood before her leaned heavily on a counter, hands clutching the sides to the point where his knuckles were ghostly white.

He was still dressed in his sand-colored armor, though he was missing his helmet which Bella saw had been tossed against a mirror with all the broken shards of glass scattered around the floor. The man had not noticed Bella's presence yet and was trying to take control of his dry sobs by heavy breathing.

Suddenly as if knowing another body was in the room, the man swiveled on his feet and glared on his intrusion.

"I..I'm sorry," Bella stuttered. "I just heard someone and thought…" she trailed off.

His eyes softened and a mixture of pain, sorrow and fatigue took over. "It's okay, come in," he rubbed his tired eyes turned back to Bella. "You came in with Fives; I believe that's what his name is."

Bella was careful not to step on the glass as she moved into the room. "Yes and Captain Rex and Ahsoka. We are very thankful for your generosity with taking us to well, where ever you are taking us. It has been very traumatic for all of us and sometimes in the last few hours I wonder how I've managed to keep my head on straight!" When the man didn't say anything Bella looked at him with wide eyes. Her tie-dye colors started to glow with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sometimes, most of the time my mouth starts to run before I have a chance to close it."

For the first time that night, Kal Skirata laughed. He wasn't sure if it was hysterical laugher or relief laughter, but it felt good. Bella looked at him oddly, her lekku twitching with uncertainty, but soon she found herself giggling.

"What are we laughing at?" Bella finally quieted down.

Skirata shrugged his plated shouldered and wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you Lass, I needed that. To be honest I don't know. Maybe we just needed a stress relief. "I'm Kal Skirata."

"Bella," she held out a hand for Skirata to take. "Again I'm sorry that I intruded on you earlier but I am actually looking for some first aid." Skirata instantly became serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fives was shot in the leg before leaving my apartment. I only had minimal first aid and wrapped it. With everything going on and him walking on it, the wound reopened and it's bleeding."

"This ship has some clean wraps and bacta. When we get to Manda'yaim we'll get him as good as new."

"Where?"

Skirata gave a small snort. "Mandalore, Little Miss. We're going to Mandalore."

Bella paused in mid grab for the wraps. She had never been anywhere except for Coruscant and now she was heading to Mandalore with her lover and people she had never met.

"If you don't like it, we're not forcing you to stay," Skirata taking her silence as a negative.

"Oh no, I'm sure I'll love Mandalore. I've just never been anywhere except Coruscant. Everything just seems to be happening so fast and I seem to have a hard time keeping up."

"We all are Lass, but as an aliit we can make it," Skirata was taking an instant liking to the young twi-lek. She was innocent but brave and he could tell she cared greatly what happened to the boys. Otherwise why go to this much trouble?

"Aliit?" Bella asked. There was so much she didn't know and understand.

"It means clan or family in Mando'a."

Making sure she had everything she needed to redress Fives wound, Bella turned to look at Skirata. "You really care for all of them don't you? I mean, I just met you, but I can tell."

Skirata slightly smirked, but it was sad. "I do Lass. They are my sons' every last one of them. The Republic has done an injustice to them and I will make it up to them or die trying."

"May I ask why you were crying?" Bella asked carefully.

Skirata sighed deeply. He wasn't one to confide all his feeling especially to someone he just met, even if he did like her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Bella apologized quickly and gathered up her supplies, making a hastily retreat.

"No Bella, it's okay." Skirata closed his eyes briefly and when he opened the pain and sorrow had returned. "We all lost a lot on that night of Order 66. Loyalties were tried and broken, brothers were pitted against each other, sons and daughters, mothers and fathers torn and lost. Not only two very good soldiers were lost, but a little boy's mother and father were cruelly ripped away from him before they even got to be a true family."

If Bella had hair she knew it would be standing up on edge, but instead her lekku convulsed with nervous tension and dread. In the bottom of her stomach she had a sickly suspicion of what was to come next.

"Etain," Skirata cleared his throat, once again choking back the emotions that threaten to overcome him. "Etain was making her way through the check point when a chakaar padawan got scared and tried to fight off clone soldiers. She was trying to protect the soldiers, not the Jedi and the padawan killed her."

A gasp escaped Bella's lips and she put her hand up to cover her lips. She was there when that happened and witnessed everything. She remembered the girl screaming for…

"She cried out for someone called Dar," Bella whispered.

Skirata's eyes shot wide open and bore into Bella who met him straight on. "You were there?" He asked. Bella slowly nodded. "Darman was her husband. He stayed on Coruscant," Kal's voice was barely a hoarse whisper. It hurt worse than a strill bite to talk about this.

"The baby, he's theirs?"

"Yes, they were going to Mandalore to finally be a family," Skirata couldn't talk anymore. The ache was just too much and Bella stopped asking questions. She put the medical supplies down and slowly approached Kal. She gently glided her soft hand over his gloved one and gave it a squeeze.

"The past, present and future are not always easy to accept but the fates have something in store for all of us. We just have to have faith, strength and patience in each other that everything will work out."

Skirata returned the squeeze. "Thank you _Ad'ika_.

* * *

><p>Fives wondered what was taking Bella so long; the small blood stain had now spread to his entire thigh. He was in pain and getting cranky. <em>Cranky? Pain? When did that matter to you soldier?<em> _When did I become this needy?_ _I never needed someone to fix my issues before. But then again you're not a soldier anymore and now you have other things to think about._

Fives realized love had changed everything. He not only needed her, but she needed him just as much. She was much as an anchor to him as he was to her. He came to the understanding and appreciation he would give anything, do anything for her even give his life for her as he almost had. _Love does funny things to a person._

Fives glimpsed over at his captain and the Togruta Jedi. Ahsoka was facing the wall of the ship, her back to everyone, arms around her knees which were pressed to her chest. Her head was turned away so that no one could see her facial expressions.

Rex was slumped against his seat his posture almost radiating defeat. His head was still covered in the disguised they wore earlier and Fives wasn't sure the captain was too tired or just didn't care to take it off. He couldn't recall ever seeing Rex looking like this. Yes, they may have left the military, left brothers behind but couldn't his captain see that he had saved Ahsoka? Saved the woman that he loved? He wouldn't have been able to do that if he stayed. Couldn't the Jedi see that he loved her? Fives wasn't a professional in the love arena, but the two needed to work it out or it was just going to get worse.

Fives gave out a jagged breath and turned his attention to one of the clones who had nodded to them as they entered the ship. He was sitting with his arm around a very pretty Twi-lek woman who was holding the now sleeping baby. The baby was resting his dark head against her chest as she gently stroked his soft silky baby fuzz out of his red-tear stained face.

Fives found himself rudely staring at them but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pair. The Twi-lek was blue skinned and conservatively clothed, but none the less pretty. _But Bella is beautiful and outshines everyone._ He noticed the woman also had remnants of tears not long ago shed. She was murmuring something to the clone and he was looked adoringly at her and the baby. _This is what I hope outsiders see when Bella and I are together. I like it…_Fives felt like he was intruding long enough and diverted his attention elsewhere. Settling on resting until Bella got back; Fives made himself as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bella would keep her conversation with Kal Skirata to herself. No one needed to know that their leader had fallen apart it was his own business, but she was glad she was able to bring him some comfort in his time of sorrow.<p>

She returned to Fives who had his head propped back and eyes closed. For a moment she thought he had passed out but when he opened his dark, Hershey colored eyes and stared at her she felt herself breathe a little easier.

"Don't give me that look, I found you some new wraps and bacta patches," Bella lightly reprimanded as she set her supplies on the seat and she sat on the floor. "Can you straighten your leg a little bit more? I need to cut you pant leg off."

"What happened to you?" Fives looked at the voice who was asking the question. It was the other clone who greeted them as they took off. Fives was immediately drawn to the clone's hands. They were not the fleshy fingers of a normal human but those of robotic prosthetics.

Noticing where his attention was drawn the clone wiggled his fingers in front of Fives, "Explosive blew them right off right up to my elbows. Was bummed when I didn't get the more advanced replacements, but I've actually grown quite fond of these babies. I can do amazing tricks with knives. By the way, I'm Corr," the clone now known as Corr held out one of his mechanical hands.

Fives bent forward and took the cool, hard hand into his. "Fives," Fives introduced and then let out a hiss as Bella wiped at his wound.

"Hush and sit still," Bella commanded.

"Women," Corr teased trying to add some laughter into the stale air but Bella shot the clone a look and he instantly quieted.

Bella finished dressing Fives wound and then crawled back into the seat next to him. "Thank you love, I don't know what I would do without you," Fives murmured.

"I know," Bella smiled tiredly.

"So how do you know Ordo? I saw you come in with him. Did I see Captain Rex and another girl come in or was my eyes really that worn-out." Corr asked as spread himself out on bench. He pulled out a knife from one of his holsters and started to sharpen it on his metal fingers. Fives watched in fascination as small sparks popped from his fingers.

Fives shook his head and then answered, "I don't really know the Captain at all. I was on the run from," Fives paused. He was about to say brothers, but that term was no longer appropriate. "Other troopers when a sniper got me in the leg." Fives indicated to his wound. "I thought for sure I was aiwha bait when I heard a shot go off. When I realized I wasn't dead I looked up the captain was standing over me. He saved my life."

"We definitely owe him," Bella said kindly from Fives side. Fives hugged her closer to him. Yes, he owed a lot.

Corr nodded thoughtfully. "And Captain Rex and the girl? I'm surprised to see him here."

Fives and Bella both eyed the ex-501st captain and turned back to Corr. "It's a very long story and it's his to tell." Fives leaned forward, a little closer to Corr. "But that man, he's my brother. He's saved me more than once and I plan to return the favor."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi All,_

_here's the next chapter! Its a prelude to a storm that has been brewing. Not much Fives or Bella in this chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy it! _

_Next update will be coming really soon! _

_Please R & R_

_As always I own nothing..._

* * *

><p>He could feel small beads of sweat starting to form on the top of his head and dribble their way toward the front of his face. Realizing he still had the wraps on from his disguise worn the other night, Rex let out a soft, frustrated growl and unpinned one of the wraps and tossed it beside him. He ran a hand through his buzzed blond hair wiping some of the sweat away.<p>

He had been listening to some of the conversation around him with half an ear mostly keeping his attention internal and on the small Jedi that was curled up in a ball beside him. Images and thoughts of that night played back in his mind; what he should have done, what could have been done and what he shouldn't have done. It was all a very bad and never ending nightmare.

Closing his eyes, Rex was plagued with the image of the devastated then defeated and relieved look that Ahsoka had given him at the Temple. He had never seen the young Jedi look so relieved to see a gun pointed at her and how easily she had given up.

Ahsoka was a fire cracker waiting to be lit, a fighter ready for the next battle and always was strong. It was one of the many reasons Rex loved her. Loved…yes he loved her and yet he still pointed a blaster at her head. If it wasn't for Fives he would have followed orders…Wouldn't he?

Rex had never doubted his abilities to follow orders. He was a loyal subject to the Republic and they trusted him to lead hundreds if not thousands of men into battles that they may not return from and not ask why-just when and where. In return, he trusted his government to give him and his brothers' adequate care and try and make sense from chaos.

He recalled the very first time he began to have questions about the GAR. It was right after meeting Cut Lawquane, a clone who had a family on Saleucami. Rex had been injured and Cut's wife Suu had taken Rex in and bandaged his injured arm and ribs up. After a brief confrontation with Cut, the former soldier invited Rex in to his home where over a dinner of Nuna, Rex and Cut discussed the principals of what made a good soldier. While Rex still thought of Cut as a deserter and coward, Cut didn't let the words faze him. He told Rex that he would do anything for his family even if it meant dying for them.

While out playing, his children had accidently triggered a platoon of commando droids and having to recall on his former clone training, Cut and Rex fought the droids off. With the droids defeated, a new appreciation formed between the two and Cut and Suu even invited Rex to stay with their family. Rex politely declined but was honored. He took back ever calling Cut a coward and a deserter realizing everyone's path leads to a different route.

Rex returned to the GAR with a new look on life. His brief moment outside orders and armor had sparked new interests and questions. And then Ahosha entered his life. She was a whirlwind of energy and enthusiasm. Rex had always liked the little Torguta and on missions kept a watchful eye on her. He always thought his feelings were more brotherly like that is until he caught her eyeing him. They both blushed like two love struck teenagers and awkwardly they started to hang around each other when free time was available.

Soon the awkwardness was gone and their friendship development into something more. Rex couldn't recall when it went to the next phase but he did remember their first kiss. It was the most…check the second most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Tasting her was like tasting sweet honey glazed cake for the first time. He recalled her orange skin turning a bit richer her big ocean blue eyes sparkling with eager anticipation and how she was clutched his biceps in support so she wouldn't fall when her legs decided they would no longer support her.

"Are we in heaven?" She whispered to him.

"If we are, I don't want to leave," he whispered back against her lips and then kissed her once again.

So this is what Cut meant when he would give his life for the ones he loved. Rex made the decision and would give his life for Ahsoka.

So how did things get so terribly wrong? How could the Republic make him choose between his loyalty to those he was born and bred to serve and the one who he chose to devote his heart, passion and love to? He never thought in his short life it would come to this, holding his soul mate at blaster point. How could he even call her a soul mate if he was about to kill her? Maybe it was because he saw mercy in her execution and the pain she would have to suffer would be gone? _Ha!_ That was the foolish and coward's way of thinking. _And I called Cut a coward. Who am I fooling, I'm the coward. It took my second in command to make me see the wrong in this. I couldn't even see it with my own two eyes. I don't deserve her. _

"_I'm glad it was you…"_ Her mournful voice continued to haunt in his head. But Rex didn't shoot and in the end he _couldn't_ shoot her. Not Ahsoka. His sweet, loving, ever enthusiastic wildfire. His Ahsoka.

Rex opened his eyes to feel a wetness running down one of his cheeks. _What the…? _Rex felt a couple of tears had escaped and he quickly wiped their traces away, hoping that no one caught sight of it.

Shifting in his seat and stretching his legs, Rex looked around and saw the clone and Twi-lek couple now sleeping against each other, the baby now gone from the Twi-lek's arms, Bella asleep against Fives and Fives was engaging in light conversation with another clone who was intertwining a knife between his bionic fingers. Rex couldn't help but stare at the man's hands and a lump forming in his stomach.

"Ah Captain, you're up!" The bionic clone said. Fives turned a concerned look at his captain and Rex in returned chose to ignore and finally tore his eyes off the man's hands.

"Where are we? Or should I ask are we there yet?" Rex stifled a yawn and glanced around to look at Ahsoka who had not moved from her position. He worried about her and knew a confrontation would only make matters worse but he had to talk with her. He had to set things right. Feeling his heart beat a bit harder and conscience tug at him, Rex had to talk to her sooner than later.

"Mandalore," Fives answered. "Sergeant Skirata and Vau have set up somewhat a safe haven to those who want it."

Mandalore…core roots to all clones. Rex had never been to the planet but had read up on it since that's where the basis of their heritage sprouted from. Jango Fett, while from Concord Dawn had been a revered Mandalore however in the end he had met a fate less than desired.

But Rex didn't feel Mandalorian at all. He didn't know the language, only a few words he had picked up here and there, was not a bounty hunter of any sorts and despite having the Jango blood; he didn't feel like he had any ties to his heritage. He was a trained soldier of the Galactic Alliance Republic Military, a captain and a lover to a Jedi.

What would Ahoska think? Would she want to stay? If she did, then he would to. Rex was adaptable. He would adapt and learn their culture otherwise one didn't survive. Home would be with Ahsoka; where ever she wanted that to be.

"Rex?" Rex looked at Fives as he called his name. He must have dazed off in his private thoughts.

"What is our ETA?" Rex asked.

"One hour Captain," the metal handed clone answered. "By the way, I'm Corr."

"Rex," Rex nodded.

"Is she with you?" Corr jerked his chin in the direction of Ahsoka. Turning toward her once again and then slowly facing Corr, Rex's gaze bore into the other man.

"Yes."

Corr held up his metal hands in a sign of submission. "Only asking brother."

"Captain," Fives started, but Rex stopped him.

"Fives, I'm no longer your captain."

Fives furrowed his brow. What did he mean by that? "Of course you are."

"Of what though? Captain of what?" Rex was finally feeling the strings that had wound themselves so tight for all those years start to come undone. "The military is gone! We're deserters! All of us! Our titles, the ranks, what we have done for the fracking Republic mean nothing!"

Fives waited for Rex to finish and calm down. By this time Bella, the other Twi-lek woman and clone had awakened. Even Ahsoka shifted from her spot and now was facing Rex with sad, demoralized eyes.

"Rex, you will always be my captain," Fives met his distraught brother eye to eye and sat up as straight as he could and presented Rex with an officer's salute. Corr and the other clone also sat up as straight as they could and followed suit.

"At ease men," Rex saluted them back.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi all,_

_First I wanted to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story so far! Thank you very much for your support it means sooooo much to me! _

_Second, here is the latest installment of Awake & Alive-this chapter features Rex and Ahsoka as the main characters once again but the next upcoming chapters will go back to Fives. _

_Third, I hope I did this chapter justice. I wrote it probably 15 different times hoping to get it right and hope it is good as the rest of the story. _

_Please let me know what you all think! The end is close and I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far! Please R & R! _

* * *

><p>The landing at Mandalore was thankfully uneventful for each bone-tired passenger. As the landing ramp descended onto secure soil, one by one everyone aboard dragged their worn-out feet toward the exit.<p>

Noticing that Rex and Ahsoka had not made a move to get up from their seats, Fives and Bella waited a moment before disembarking.

"Sir?" Fives asked tentatively. He had an uneasy feeling about his captain and the Jedi.

"Go on Fives, we'll be out later," Rex said neutrally.

Fives wanted to protest, but instead gave a little nod of his head. Looping his arm through Bella's, they made their way out of the ship and onto safe soil. Fives turned to look back up the dark hull.

"They'll be okay my love," Bella's voice caressed Fives's ears. She knew he was concerned for his captain, his brother.

"I hope so. It's just I don't think I've ever seen the captain or Ahsoka so beaten down before. Do you think two war torn souls can mend?"

Bella ran the back of her hand gently across Five's cheek, feeling the couple days' worth of stubble grate across her skin. Fives shifted and looked down at Bella, as beat as he was he would never be too tired to look into her extraordinary emerald eyes.

"Aanor ishiia zals," she murmured to Fives, her forehead resting against his.

Slightly pulling back so Bella could see his confusion Fives asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's a Corellian proverb I ran across one day and it stuck with me. It means love conquers all."

Through hard lessons learned and bonds earned, Fives very much agreed with Bella. Love did conquer all. Giving Bella a tender kiss, taking her hand into his they made their way toward the large house where the first steps to their new future lay.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was now sitting up and would not look Rex in the eye. They had made it to their destination alive, but neither one of them were whole.<p>

_What if we can't resolve anything? What if she doesn't forgive me? _Rex thought worriedly to himself. Well only one way to find out.

"Ahsoka," He called delicately, trying not to scare her or make her recoil away from him anymore than she already had. Sliding over to her, Rex cautiously reached out to take Ahsoka's hand and gently repeated her name. "Ahsoka, please look at me." Her reaction was worse than Rex had ever prepared himself for. As he slid closer she scooted away from him, physically as well as mentally rejecting his touch and nearness. For Rex the temperature suddenly dropped around the two of them, the room getting extremely cold and ice forming around his heart. She might as well have verbally scorned him and told him to go away for the ache and anguish he felt hurt just the same.

Rex couldn't give up though no matter how much grief they were feeling. They both stood on opposite sides of a canyon and a bridge had to be built to be reunited. Squaring his shoulders, Rex took a deep breath and composed himself. He once again reached out for the young Jedi and covered her hand with his larger, calloused one. Rex could feel her tense under him, but he continued to keep his hand on top of hers. Using his other hand, he cupped her chin and made her turn to look at him.

Her jaw was clenched and she tried to keep her head turned off to the side in resistance, but Ahsoka finally relented and turned to Rex. Her eyes were still shut and breaths coming in short and soft intervals, Ahsoka waited for Rex to speak.

"Ahs'ika, please open your eyes and look at me. I need to see your eyes," Rex's voice carried a slight pleading tone to it.

"Why, do you think you'll see redemption there Rex?" Ahsoka spoke. There was no malice, no hint of anger just exhaustion, and broken confusion.

"I could only hope one day to be redeemed by you," he said soulfully.

Ahsoka's eyes shot open and stared accusingly at him and Rex met her storming sapphires unwavering. She was visibly trembling and he wanted nothing more to wrap her in a tight embrace as he had done so many times in the past and tell her that everything would be okay. But this tremble wasn't from cold. Rex wasn't the most experienced when it came to reading women even being with Ahsoka for two years, but he could see that this was different. She aired anger, fear and distress at him.

"Tell me Rex, if Fives wasn't there would you have made the shot?" This time indictment scorned her voice.

"If I hadn't shown up would you have sliced Fives's head off?" The words were out faster than he had time to put a stop to them.

Rex had experienced many sensations in his life: a blaster burn to the shoulder, shrapnel lodged into his body, broken bones from falling from great heights and even the losses of brothers, but none shocked nor hurt as much as the tingling and burning as Ahsoka's palm meeting with the side of his face.

An angry red welt with the indentation of her hand immediately began to form on his cheek but Rex was too surprised to react. The slap not only seemed to surprise him, but Ahsoka as well. She sat and stared wide-eyed at him her hand stuck midair.

His cheek was beginning to really throb and he gingerly started to rub it. Pain shot up his jaw and he immediately stopped. Rex would definitely have to ice the area later or it would swell up like balloon.

"Why did you stay at the Temple?" Rex asked painfully as he turned his head back around to face her.

"Would it have made your job easier if someone else shot me?" She snarled. "Where else was I supposed to go?"

Closing his eyes once more, Rex took a deep and shaky breath. "No. There was no other place for you to go. You would have been killed. Ahsoka, I know my apology isn't worth a lick of dirt but…"

"Stop Rex," Ahsoka interrupted and backed herself up against the wall of the ship, trying to put as much distance between her and Rex.

"I'm sorry," Rex continued as if Ahsoka never spoke. "I'm not the brave soldier the Republic bred and I am not the strong man you thought you loved."

"Stop…" she repeated softer, her voice quivering.

"That night put everything into question for me as I pointed my blaster at you…"

"Stop it…" She said now a little louder and more forcefully.

"And I realized something," Rex scooted over and lifted Ahoska's chin so that they were only a breath away from each other. "I would have never pulled the trigger. I love you my Ahs'ika."

With a sudden blaze of fury that Rex had never seen even working with a loose cannon like General Skywalker, Ahsoka physically pushed Rex away from her. She may have been half his size, but in this very moment her passion filled rage overwhelmed and consumed both of them. She jumped away from him as if his nearness burned her. She was just as frightened and aggrieved as him and it had finally reached its boiling point with her.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed at him.

Stunned and actually frightened, Rex wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She shrieked and collapsed to her knees, burying her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears leaked though her fingers and Rex watched with stun sorrow as each one splashed to the ground with broken promises and anguished memories.

Rex could feel his lungs constrict and his breaths come in short little pants. Did the air suddenly feel a lot thinner? An ache began to form around his chest and he placed a hand over his heart as it began to throb. What was this feeling? What was going on? Everything was spinning out of control and there was no way for this captain to gain control.

It was like he had been reconditioned, or he assumed this is what it would be like, Rex's mind was completely a blank void. He couldn't form a complete word or sentence that would bring much needed comfort to this dark hour. His vocal cords wouldn't cooperate with him to even create an audible noise. He sat in shattered numbness watching as the quivering Jedi rocked herself back and forth and continued to cry.

Feeling some sort of feeling come back to him, Rex did the first thing that entered his overwhelmed mind. He slowly slid off his seat, onto the floor, back bracing against the bulkhead and legs splayed in front of him and gathered the weeping girl as a parent holding an infant would into his embrace.

"Rex…" she sobbed. "I hate you…" she choked on her words as she buried her face into his chest and clutched his shirt into her fists.

"I know," he sighed deeply. Rex rested his head against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. Kriff he was tired. If he could only close his eyes and sleep for a hundred years…_ I don't have a hundred years. I may not have 10 years. But I have today._

He held her as her sobs subsided and turned into hiccups. Rex opened his eyes and looked down at Ahsoka who was looking up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed but she still looked beautiful to him. _So young…_

"You are a brave soldier and a strong man," she said softly.

"If I was strong I would have never pointed that blaster at you," Rex said despondently.

"But you didn't shoot."

"But I still pointed it at you Ahsoka!" Rex growled.

"You didn't shoot," she repeated in a calm and soft tone.

"But…." He started and the young Torguta put a slender finger on his lips to silence anymore protest.

"You didn't shoot," she said slow and deliberately. She lifted herself up from the nook of his arms and placed a hesitant; tender kiss on his lips.

Ahsoka could see the questions running in his cocoa-colored eyes as they parted. Eventually in time they would gain the answers that were left unsaid or unasked with new trust and new love that was built upon old love, however there was one question that Rex desperately needed an answer to.

As if reading his mind Ahsoka reached up and lightly stroked her hand across his cheek, careful to avoid the spot where she had struck him. A deep seated woe laced through her body as she looked at the bruise already forming on his face. _One more wound for him to remember. _"Oh Rex, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever said those awful words to you. I could never hate you. Please forgive me."

The words still stung, but they were finally on right path. They would never be able to take back what had been said and actions that had occurred, but as they looked at each other their love for one another remained unwavering. Time would mend and heal the aches, pains and shatter lives they had left behind.

Rex leaned down and captured her lips with his own. "I already have my Ahsoka."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi All,_

_this is the last chapter before the Epilogue! Thank you all so much for your support and awesome reviews. _

_This is all Fives and Bella-hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Finally with a full belly and a much needed shower, Fives laid tiredly against the head board of the bed dressed only in loose shorts so the material would not rub against his freshly cleaned and bandaged leg wound. He and Bella were given a room on the second floor of the very large house and they graciously accepted it. Fives watched before going into his room as the others stumbled into their own private sanctuaries and doors shut so they could all start to deal with the previous events in their own way.<p>

Fives heard the water shut off from the refresher signaling that Bella was through with her shower. Dusk had settled in the Mando sky leaving a subdue mix of orange, blue and even a hint of green that was about to be dominated by the black blanket of night.

Shadows began disappear as the sun bade its farewell for the day but two silhouettes caught Fives's attention as they drew closer to the house. Feeling the aches of the last few days and soreness of his wound finally catching up to him, Fives grimaced as he crawled on the bed toward the small window to look at the two newcomers approaching.

Folding his arms on the windowsill, Fives rested his head as he watched as his captain and Ahsoka stopped just in front of the wrap around deck. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but could not seem to pull himself away. Rex pulled Ahsoka up short and took both of her hands into his and said something to the girl, though even with all his military training Fives could not lip read. It was probably all for the better. He then watched Ahsoka look up to the captain, dropping one of his hands in the process and stroking his arm in what he assumed was assurance.

Finally they both met for a kiss and at the same moment Fives slightly jumped when he felt the light, feathery touches of Bella's fingers kneading his tense shoulders.

"You're not spying on them are you?" She lightly teased, but Bella knew better. She recognized that Fives was concerned over his captain and former commander. Fives turned a little warm in his cheeks and buried his face into his arms.

"He's the only brother I have left," Fives voice was mumbled under his arms. "We have to watch each other's backs."

Bella wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She understood that Fives and Rex were of the same genetic material, raised with the same training and morals, that being all the same; each man had an individual side to them. With everything settling down, racing thoughts and doubts began to swarm her confused mind.

Why did she suddenly feel the walls were closing in? She had been strong for the both of them up until this point so why now? Reality was definitely rearing its ugly head and with it brought out insecurities they had yet to work out.

Fives had always been with his own kind and even if he did feel like he could be on his own he had the comfort of always falling back to them and for Bella, she had always known where home was.

Now here they were whisked away on a strange world, in a strange home with strange people. There was no chance of going back to Coruscant and Bella wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back there. She had comforted Fives in his time of need and always would, but was it really enough? Was it too late to start having these feelings? She was so confused.

Fives scooted away from the window and once again propped himself against the headboard and regarded Bella thoughtfully. Knees folded under her, hands in her lap and a Fives had never seen anyone or anything so much lovelier than her. The shadows from the outside had cascaded themselves over her right side which only enhanced her features.

He could see a worried sadness enter into her emerald orbs and a hollow feeling started to sink into the pit of his stomach. What was she thinking? Was she going to resent everything they had been though? The friendship that they had made, the bond that had been formed was it all a lost cause? Most of all, would she stop loving him?

Bella had stuck by his side through thick and thin; dropped everything she had ever knew and loved to help him, his brother and a Jedi and Fives had yet to really tell and or show her how much he loved and appreciated her.

"Bella," he called delicately to her. She lifted her eyes to him and gave him a warm smile but it did not make it all the way to her eyes. "Ever since you have entered my life you have been my pillar of strength and my reason to keep one foot in front of another when I felt like stopping. I know, believe when I say I know that all of this has been too much. But I am glad I have you and I hope you are glad to have me."

Fives shifted nervously as he waited for any response from Bella. She continued to remain seated at the edge of the bed and even her lekku were still.

The sun had just about disappeared behind the rolling hills and their room was only lit by a single stream of orange but Fives could clearly see the tear run down the Twi'lek's porcelain face and drip onto the comforter.

"Bella?" He asked concerned. What was going on? Fives didn't understand. Bella had been so strong up until this moment why was she crying? Why wouldn't she talk to him? "Bella, why won't you talk to me?"

Bella swiped away the tears that ran down both sides of her face and finally turned to look at her lover. The worries and insecurities she had of Fives not needing her or she not being enough for him was shoved deep within the back of her mind as she launched herself into his arms, careful to avoid his leg injury.

The air left him with a "whoosh" as she landed on his chest but recovered quickly and wrapped her in a strong and loving embrace. Fives hoped one day he would understand the mechanics of women's mood swings but for now he was grateful that whatever was bothering Bella didn't put a permanent rift between them.

He could feel a wetness against his cool skin and looked down as Bella tried to bury her face into his chest. Okay, maybe it wasn't completely over yet.

"Can you tell me now?" He asked.

Bella looked up at the ex-clone trooper. He was nervous, anxious and vulnerable to her as he ever would be. And she couldn't love him more than ever.

"You're a free man my love," she curled her body closer to him if that was even possible.

That was not the response Fives was expecting. Free…such a new concept to him, to everyone here. He was free to make his own choices, whether he wanted to get up early or sleep in late. He was free to curse out loud if he wanted to or choose whether he wanted to eat dinner for breakfast. As he continued to look at Bella he realized he was free to live out his entire life with the woman helped get him to this point.

"You…you don't regret being here with me do you?" Fives asked hesitantly.

He felt Bella give a small sigh and his heart did a double leap. _Of course she regrets it you fool. She had a life back on Coruscant. You made her leave everything! You're just a clone why wouldn't she regret it?_

"I would be a liar if I said I wouldn't miss home and Cyndall. It was all I knew before you entered my world." Bella propped herself up and twisted around so she was facing Fives and placed her hand over his heart. She could feel it beating like a stampede that had gone out of control. "I would also be a liar if I didn't say that I didn't have worries about our future. Fives, I can't imagine facing a future with anyone but you."

Fives mouth was agape and lost for words. _Screw it, who needs words?_ In one fell swoop Fives wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and with a small squeal of surprise from her, he had her pinned under him and locked in a passionate, soul consuming kiss. The ache in his leg was disregarded as he filled himself of Bella. Having to come up for much needed oxygen, both were panting when they parted.

"I love you so much Bella. I know things haven't been easy and I can't promise the road will ever be smooth, but we can make it together. Will you marry me some day?"

She was still reeling from that kiss and her eyes opened wider when Fives asked her that question. "We have so much to learn Fives…"

"Yes," he planted another kiss on her jaw.

"And I would love to do it as your wife," she smiled brightly at him.

"Really!" He shouted excitedly. "We don't have to stay here either Bella, where ever you want to make home is where I want to make home."

Bella let out a laugh. What a way to put an end to these last few tragic days: no, not an end. A new beginning.

"I think we should give Manda'yaim a try. At least for a little bit and see if we like it," Bella said as she ran her fingers though his silky ebony locks.

"Look at you, already learning their lingo and only been here for a few hours. Sounds like a plan to me." With that, Fives once again leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He then rolled off to his side and curled up against Bella's back, one arm draped protectively over her waist. She snuggled up against the warmth of his chest with her head tucked under his chin, both falling into a dreamless sleep.

They were home.


	15. Epilogue

Three months later….

Bella and Fives had quickly integrated themselves in the Skirata clan and were welcomed with open arms. Bella had formed a great friendship with Laseema and Besany and helped out with the daily chores at the large home. As more clones decided to seek refuge more help became needed.

Fives found comradeship with Ordo though at first the Null trooper had given him the cold shoulder when he and Bella had decided to stay. Kal Skirata had assured Fives that Ordo was like that with everyone and in the end Ordo had confronted Fives and told him that he found his selfless act to save Rex, Ahsoka and Bella were commendable. Like with the ex-RC trooper Fi, Fives and Ordo developed a friendship.

Fives had also taken up farming with Yayax Squad and Captain Levet. He found it therapeutic when time and the past seemed to catch up to him. He was always surprised to find how much satisfaction he received when a new crop grew and was able to bring home to the others.

Both Bella and Fives were adapting to their new life, learning the ways and language of the Mandalorian. As Fives had once stated, the road wasn't exactly smooth but together and with their new family they were able to ride out the roughest of bumps.

Day had long since fallen and Fives could not fall asleep. It was summer on Mandalore and while the night wasn't uncomfortable a warm breeze caressed Fives face almost sending a warning of what tomorrow's temperature may be. A dip in one of the many cool lakes was going to be a priority.

Looking up into the night sky to see the bright stars twinkle back at him, Fives thoughts began to drift on his brother. Brother…yes Rex had opened his eyes in so many ways and showed him that not all was lost. Fives may have not grown up with the captain, but he did a lot of "growing" around Rex and just for that Fives owed Rex.

"Wondering how they are again?" her sweet, gentle voice kissed his ears.

Fives turned his head slightly and beckoned Bella to join him. He heard her walk down the steps of the deck and join him at his side. She tilted her head up and gazed up at the black abyss.

"Yeah," Fives said softly. "Do you think they're alright?"

"If you are asking if they have found peace and happiness, well only time can figure that one out my love. But yes, I believe they are safe." Glancing at her husband, Bella gave his arm a squeeze for reassurance. "Don't stay out too long." With that, she made her way back inside the home.

Turning his attention back to the sky Fives quietly said, "Eran, vode, c'rtä."

* * *

><p>Saleucami…<p>

Rex had been invited once by the Lawquane family and he hoped the invitation still stood. When he and Ahsoka arrived two months before, Rex was hesitant that his old friend would reject his presence especially after Order 66. But he was wrong and they opened their house and arms to them.

Ahsoka and Suu had become fast friends and she even was able to confide in the older Twi'lek woman when she found she couldn't talk to Rex. Learning how to farm wasn't easy and not being able to go to town wasn't any better for dread of being recognized was still a deep seated fear for both Rex and Ahsoka.

Rex worked the fields and epoies with Cut, learning to become a civilian but the captain inside of him would never truly leave. As Cut explained the GAR had deep seated roots within and they would never be able to completely weed them out.

Ahsoka and Rex still came to a head at times, but they were learning to be open with each other and work through their trials.

A cool wintery night on Saleucami Rex was feeling antsy and went to check on the herd of eopies, making sure their water hadn't frozen over.

A couple of the beast startled and spooked away from the fence, grunting their concern as Rex approached.

"Easy guys," Rex murmured. It was a clear night so it was going to be extra cold. Seeing that the water was fine, Rex gave a little sigh and looked up at the well-lit night sky.

Ahsoka and Rex had stayed on Mandalore for a couple of weeks, but it wasn't home. Rex wasn't a Mandalorian nor did he have the desire to be one. His first and only thought after leaving the planet was Saleucami and luckily for the both of them Suu and Cut were there for them.

Saying goodbye to Fives had been hard. Fives was more than just a link to a world of past familiars, he was his brother.

One of the many attributes about being a clone was his fine hearing. The crunch of frozen blades of grass grew louder as another presence approached. Rex leaned against the fence and watched as the young Torguta slid up to him.

_Thank you Fives, _Rex silently praised. Fives had also saved him, saved both of them.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ahsoka asked as she tucked herself under Rex's arm and leaned into his warmth.

"Was just thinking," Rex breathed. Ahsoka understood. She also felt lost at times without the Jedi but together they found each other when darkness tried to consume them.

"Fives seemed to really take to Mandalore. He'll make a fine, well whatever he wants to be. He's a free man." Rex hugged Ahsoka.

"We're all free now, Rex," Ahsoka said gently.

"Yes, yes we are my Ahsoka." Giving her a light kiss, Rex released the girl and gestured for her to return to the house. "I'll be in in just a few minutes."

"Okay," with one last look and tender smile, Ahoska made her way back to their home.

Looking back up into the darken sky, Rex said softly, "Eran, vode, c'rtä." (We, brothers, stand as one.)

* * *

><p>I can feel you in my sleep<br>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<br>Forever I will live for you

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all have enjoyed Awake &amp; Alive. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. You're thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed! <em>

_I am going to continue with my story that is currently in progress called Behind The Mask and I am working on a new one mostly OC's maybe some main characters so look forward to that one! _

_Thank you again!_


End file.
